


Star Wars: The New Awakening

by thwipsandquips



Series: Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Innocent Luke, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Ships It, Leia is a good sis, Like it's frustrating how oblivious he is, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Luke is in love, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Han Solo, Original Character(s), Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Protective Han Solo, Sad Luke, Shy Luke, Smuggler Han Solo, but it's not like a major thing, its barley acknowledged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwipsandquips/pseuds/thwipsandquips
Summary: After the battler of Ender, Luke tries to rebuild what the Jedi left for him. However soon after the impossible happens. Luke is forced to run when he finds himself struggling. Of course, Han Solo wasn't about to let him just dissapear. New threats, a prophecy, love confessions and strange planets-what could go wrong?ORThe force gifts Luke with a kid and he runs. Han and Leia have to find him and bring him home.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577296
Comments: 51
Kudos: 199





	1. A Terrible Virus

Luke Skywalker has never felt such agony. 

He laid hunch over the toilet, barfing out whatever meal he consumed the day prior like a droid splurging out any foreign fluids. It was awful. 

Luke flushes the toilet, laying his back against the cold wall. Of course, lead it to him to get sick when they win the war. It was only in his nature. 

“Luke?” Leia’s concerned voice leaks through the bathroom as a heavy knock echoes. 

As much as he loves his sister, he desperately wished she wasn’t at his door. He didn’t want her to see him like this.

“Hey, Luke, we don’t have to start training today if you aren’t up to it-“

Luke shook his head, cursing to himself. He had let it slip that today was the day he suppose to train Leia in the ways of the force. How could he? 

“No...I’ll be out in a few minutes-“

“Luke. You aren’t well.” Like could practically see Leia’s stern gaze mocking her. 

“I’m fine.” No, I’m not.

“No you’re not.” Leia seemingly repeats. Her voice somewhat distant. As if she had read that off a line in a book. The force. They were connected. Of course Leia would see through it.

“Just give me five minutes.” 

Leia seemed to hesitant at the door, her fist hovering over the door. However she must’ve seen that Luke wasn’t gonna give in since the next thing the young Jedi hears is her footsteps echoing behind.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So princess, when’s the light show gonna happen?” 

Han sat outside the old remains of a rebel base, arms crossed. His bottom planted on an old crate. 

After the war, there wasn’t a need for a Rebel base. After they won, their bases were renovated to be training grounds. Their plans to become future Jedi training grounds for the next generation. However that was still years away. They only had won weeks ago. Currently they were still in the planning process and the only resident was Luke and R2. Leia and Han drop in once with the others. However they weren’t considered full time residents since their life’s sent them elsewhere most of the time. A new journey. 

“Might I say, Master Luke has been more than five minutes,” Threepio chimes in. 

“Give him a sec, I’m sure he’s just putting on his magic boots.” Chewie grumbles, smacking the smuggler in the back of the head.

“Ow!”

“Thank you Chewie. I’m glad to see you’ve found the nerfherders off button.” Leia glances away with her own smugness in her eyes. 

Han fakes a laugh, pretending to be amused before rolling his eyes. “Can’t wait to find yours,” He grumbles.

Leia whips around, her eyes like burning fire, touching the smugglers courage to ash. She opens her mouth, ready to let he’ll loose when a familiar figure comes towards them. 

Luke was dressed in a familiar dark black suit, his hair disheveled like it had been done in a rush, and in hand his trusty lightsaber. The young Jedi joins the group on the grounds, smiling. 

“Wow, you look like Jabba the Hutt after a trip to the Galactic Hanky Panky,” Han states bluntly. Despite the obvious attempt to lighten the mood, the smugglers eyes were full of concern. The Jedi didn’t look well at all. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he’d been thrown off a train.

“Very funny, you bantha fodder!” Luke snaps. 

“Oh my,” Threepio exclaims.

Han blinks, caught off guard by the sudden shift in the air. 

“Luke!” Leia gasps, clearly as surprised as Han was. She hadn’t expected Luke to snap so easily considering how much he puts up with. She had never seen her brother so quick to anger. It was strange. 

Luke’s shoulders drop in realization of his mistake. He lets out a loud expressive sigh, rubbing his fingers over his eyes.

“God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap-“

“It’s alright kid, “ Han is quick to say, “I deserved that.” Chewie nods in agreement to that statement despite not having to intervene. Han made a mental note to get his revenge later.

“No you didn’t. I’m sorry,” Luke apologies with sincerity in his voice. 

Han was a little disturbed to see how quickly the tension came and went. Like a tidal wave coming crashing down before being sucked down a huge sewer drain. 

“Luke are you sure-“

“Yes Leia. I’m fine.” Luke looks his sister in the eyes. “Now enough about me, let’s start talking about you. Your training.” 

Leia’s worry never faded. In fact it stubbornly stayed behind the general’s deep brown eyes, keeping a watch out of her brother. 

Luke tried to ignore it and continue on. He handed his sister his lightsaber, constructed himself. He laid it flat in her palm before closing her fingers around it. It was hers to use and train with. 

“The force surrounds us. It guides us.” Luke steps back, grabbing something from the sidelines where Chewie sat. A flash of reminisce flashed over the Jedi’s face as he picked up a spherical metal ball. 

“It helps a Jedi in so many more ways than just battle. It leads us to a path that only we can decide for ourselves.” Han watches the kid fiddle with the little spherical hunk of junk with a small smile. “Button is under the flap Einstein,” Han calls out. 

Luke elected to ignore the smuggler, calmly turning the ball over to a latch. He opened the small compartment to see the on switch. He flipped the switch on. 

The group watched the ball float to life, flashing lights as it hovered above ground.

“Choose course. Beginner, Medium, Expert, or Extreme?” The Seeker asks.

“Are you sure this is completely wise, Princess? I would hate for you to get wounded-“

“I’ll be fine Threepio,” Leia states firmly. “Beginner.” 

The droid chirps in recognition. It sets itself, ready to start training as soon as it would be given the thumbs up. 

“Feel the force around you,” Luke tells her, “Feel it flow. Feel it fly.” 

Leia nods, taking a deep breath. She lowers her head, inhaling deeply. Her brows furrowed into determination. Moments passed of silence before Leia nods. She felt it. 

“Now grab it. Use it.” 

The Seeker hovered above the General, taunting her. It would move quickly, shooting itself from one side to another trying to trick the young girl. 

Luke watched, anticipating the moment the Seeker would shoot. He wasn’t quite sure whether or not if he should prepare to deal with a lot of blaster burns. 

“I can’t watch!” Threepio exclaims, turning his body around so he wouldn’t have to watch. R2 chirps, clearly telling Threepio off. 

“Oh shoo! Its not my fault I actually care for the Prin-General’s health and well being!” 

Leia’s foot steps back. Her flats rubbing against the concrete. She inhaled sharply, her shoulders tensing.

_ Bang! _

Chewie roars with pride. 

Leia stands, shifted to right, holding a glowing saber in between her two hands. With some stroke of luck, the princess had managed to deflect the first shot.

“Still think it’s just luck,” Han states, clearly not impressed with the lightshow he just sat through it. 

Luke glares at the older man. It would take a miracle to get a man like him to believe. He didn’t need the force to tell him that. He wasn’t even sure how he managed so long being with the smuggler. 

“Do it again,” Luke orders. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _Day one of training is complete!_ ” 

Leia smiles widely, full of pride. She was covered in sweat and grime from being hit multiple times. However none of that compared to the life inside the soon to be Jedi’s eyes.

“Thank you for showing me,” Leia tells her brother.

Luke brushes it off. She would’ve done the same thing is what he thought. So he took the thanks as a simple pat on the back. Maybe he didn't realize how much this meant to her.

“You sure you’re up to be her master, kid? You’re awfully young to be dealing with such troublemakers,” Han joins in. 

“Aren’t you a little too old to wear such childish clothing?” Leia glances down for the rag of a shirt and stretchy pants that he dawned. 

“Hey, I’ll have you know that these pants cost more than your left earring!”

“That is not saying much.” 

Luke chuckles, amused by the playful banter. He always loved hearing them squabble like no tomorrow. Han’s voice slowly being trickled with heat while Leia’s calm voice grows more sassy was a perfect combo. It’d make any sick man smile. They were made for each other. 

Luke felt his smile get replaced by a sorrowful frown. The thought made him feel sick down to his bones. He couldn't help but feel horrible. Why couldn't he just be happy for his sister?

His thoughts were cut short by a familiar churning. Luke felt a pang of nausea hit him. It was nearly one, time for lunch, and he was already feeling his guts churn. He wasn’t sure what was left to puke out. Air? 

“Master Luke, it seems that you have an elevated heart rate. Might I suggest taking a seat?“ 

Suddenly Luke felt bile crawl up his throat, threating the light mood. It was forcing itself up like a charging speeder. 

“ _Luke?_ ” Leia places a hand on her brother’s arm, her concerned gaze steady on her brother’s face. 

Without warning, Luke doubled over, fluid pouring out of his mouth. 

“Luke!”

Han made his way to his friends side, placing a hand on his back. He listened to the boy wrench with pity. He felt awful that the kid felt so terrible. He wished he could’ve helped him by taking this pain from him. 

“Oh Luke,” Leia sighs. 

“M’sorry Threepio,” Luke slurs. He was pretty sure the droid was gonna blow a casket if he hadn’t already. 

“It’s alright sir, if I don’t look I won’t freak out.” R2 whistles, his metal head turning side to side. He was concerned too.

“C’mon buddy, let’s get you back to bed,” Han tells him, raising the Jedi’s arm over his head and placing it over his shoulder. Upsettingly, Luke didn’t fight it. He latched onto the older man tightly. 

Leia watches with worry as her two friends walk away.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“You know, if you weren’t feeling so terrible, I’d have taken you on a little trip into space on the Falcon.”

“Lucky me,” Luke groans. 

“Hey,” Han gives the boy a serious gaze, “is everything alright?” Suddenly the room felt so small. A unexplainable heat filled the once too cold room. It made him sweat bullets.

“What do you mean?” Luke decided to play dumb. 

“Well for starters, you didn’t answer any of my comms since the whole over throwing the empire thing.” Luke tenses. The moment he’d been dreading. "Then you didn't even talk to me the whole time I've been here."

See Luke ignoring Han was no ‘ _I was busy_ ’ situation. After the battle of Ender, Luke found himself retracting from the smuggler. _Why?_ Because he remembered exactly what occurred that night. However Han seemed to elected to the events of the night. Or more likely he forgot. Either way, it left a tension that Luke was desperate not to face.

“Did I do something wrong?” Han asks.

“Han, do me a favor,” Luke turned to face the smuggler, “shut up.” 

“What?” Han doubles back.

“I’ve been occupied,” Luke lies. “Planning a whole freaking Jedi training temple isn’t exactly easy.” Sure, this was the easy way out but he’d gladly take it. Any other way meant confronting the problem he was facing at hand.

“Well would it kill you to answer me? Or is Mister Jedi too important for that?” Han spits. Luke felt guilt eat at him when he saw the hurt behind the dark brown orbs. 

“Han-“

“No, I get it perfectly clear!” Han shakes his head. “Get better soon oh great one!” Luke threw the sheets off of him. He chased after the smuggler, but as soon as he got a few steps he felt a sharp pain his abdomen. 

“Han!” Luke calls out. 

Han kept walking and the Jedi had no choice but to watch. He felt a pain hit him, not physical but emotional. 

Luke cursed, feeling his own eyes start to burn. Had he always been this emotional? Quick to tears? Or was this just him feeling the loss of the smuggler? Luke couldn’t tell. He just let himself slide down onto the ground, staring off to the distance.


	2. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke learns something life changing. Afraid, he runs.

“Master Luke, how are you feeling today?” 

Luke sat on the patient bed reluctantly. Part of him wanted to be in his own bed but another knew he wasn’t getting better. It wasn’t until barfing in front of his friends did he search for help. For Threepio’s sake. 

“I’m feeling terrible,” Luke replies honestly. “I’ve been getting terrible cramps in my abdomen and been vomiting a lot.” 

The Droid chirps, nodding it’s mechanical head. 

“That sounds terrible. I would like to take an ultrasound to check on your organs to make sure they’re fine.” The Medical Droid tells him. 

Luke nods, laying himself down. He was down in robes so all he had to do was untie the knot and reveal his stomach. Nothing was much different than it being firm. Probably from whatever pesky virus got it’s way wormed into his body. 

“This will be cold.” Luke wasn’t given much warning when he felt a cold gel hit his warm skin. He shivered. There was no lie, it was freezing. However after a few seconds, it was gone.

“I need to press this remote firmly onto your stomach. Notify me if you experience any pain.” Luke nods, biting his lip. He watched the strange remote like device go down, pressing firmly onto his abdomen. It wasn’t bad per say, just uncomfortable.

The Droid moved the device around, searching the huge monitor for a clue to his pain. 

Luke was as patient as he could be, staying in place. 

The Droid suddenly stops rubbing the remote, it’s scanners locked onto screen. It seemed to be in disbelief. 

“What’s wrong?” Luke asks, terrified of the droids sudden shift. 

“There must be something wrong with these monitors-“

“What it say?” Luke asks. 

“Sir, this is clearly a mistake-“ Luke knew better. He knew things don’t just happen to him. It was the Skywalker luck. 

“Tell me, now.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “So you’re just gonna leave?”  _

“You betcha!” Han fiddles with Falcon’s control panel, flipping switches and pressing buttons. Chewie beside him shook his head. He clearly was working hesitantly. He didn’t want to leave. 

“Our friend could possible be dying and you just want to jump on your little trash bucket and fly away because you were butt hurt?” 

“Uh huh.” Han flipped a lever and suddenly the Falcon was alive. Her energy radiating through the ship could be felt all over.

“Every time I think you’ve change, you always do something to prove me wrong,” Leia tells him, glaring daggers through the smugglers eyes. 

“Princess, your lovely brother clearly doesn’t want anything to do with me. It’s best to honor a sick mans wishes.” Han gives his smug smile, using it to taunt the General. 

"You're insufferable!"

Leia rolls her eyes, pushing herself up. She storms off. 

“Don’t let the ramp hit you on the way out!”

* * *

  
  


Luke left the infirmary stumbling. 

His expression blank as he made his way towards his room. He felt sick but knew it wasn’t his gut making him feel that. 

_“Commander Skywalker!”_

The Jedi turns around to see a former resistance member approach him.

“Red 5 is out of repairs and is waiting in Platform A! Also the Falcon just took off and the General is searching for you.” 

Luke nodded, bitting his tongue. Of course Han would have left. That was hardly shocking. However that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. 

“Tell Leia that...” _Tell her what? The truth?_ “Tell her, I’ll find her later.” 

The other fighter nodded, walking off with the new orders. 

Luke watched him go before making a turn down to the dorms. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


R2 whistles lowly. 

“Not now,” Luke sniffs. 

The Jedi sat on the floor, leaned up on his bed instead of up on his bed. He was curled up, hugging his knees like a terrified child would after a nightmare. 

The droid bumps his friend again, chirping. 

“What am I gonna do Artoo?” Luke asks his droid. His eyes were wet and puffy. He was crying once again. “I’m really in trouble now.” 

Artoo whistles, as if to ask what was wrong. 

“Something terrible Artoo,” Luke replies, his voice trembling. “I’m scared.” 

Artoo chirps.  _ Why? _

Luke felt his mouth go dry. His eyes burning hot. Whatever was wrong, it was serious enough to cause the Jedi to break down. He couldn’t even communicate what was bugging him. He just sat there, shedding silent tears.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _Are you sure Luke said-_ “ 

“Yes General. His exact words were to tell you that he’d find you.” 

Leia was impatient to say the least. She was worried for her brother, wanting to discuss what happened between Han and at the infirmary.

“Maybe he’s asleep. Lord knows Master Luke is tired, maybe he’s finally taking a nap,” Threepio reassures. 

“I don’t know,” Leia mutters. 

“I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation for his long absence.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Artoo whirls wildly.

“ _I can’t Artoo!_ ” Luke rushes around his dorm, stuffing his clothes and items into a bag. “They can’t know!”

Artoo beeps, trying to calm his friend. However his attempt fell on deaf ears.

“I can’t stay here. I have to go.” Artoo shakes his dome as if to say no. 

Luke bent down in front of his droid. He stared into where Artoo’s eyes would be. “I need your help. Please Artoo. I can’t do this without you.” 

The Droid seems to pause as it felt Luke’s warm hand touch him. 

“This is the only way.” 

The Droid whirls dejectedly. Shaking his dome side to side. 

  
  


-

  
  


Luke covered his face with a robe. He kept his head down, traveling only in the shadows. He avoided any possible resistance. 

His fists were clenched tightly. His heart pounding louder than a dozen rivers. He was so shaky that if he were to be caught he’d probably confess.

_“Looking better commander!”_ A passing pilot exclaims. 

Luke passed the man in a rush, making a point in not wanting to be interrupted. He made it all the way to other side of the base in no time. He reached the mechanical doors for Platform A, about to punch in the code when he heard a curious voice.

“ _Commander?_ ”

Luke mentally cursed. 

“What are you-“

Luke held his hand out towards the voice. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“ _You did not see Commander Skywalker._ ” 

“I did not see Commander Skywalker,” The woman states like puppet. Her voice was so dead and devoid. It left an awful aftertaste in his mouth.

_“You will continue on as if nothing ever happened.”_

“I will continue on as if nothing ever happened.” Luke watched as one of his own walked away. He’s never felt such sourness in his heart as he did now. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Sneaking into the ship house was easier than the Jedi expected. Maybe it was part due to his use of his misuse of powers but still. 

His robed figure snuck through the ships, passing countless x-wings and fighter ships. However, his eyes were set on one. His own ship. 

Luke could see it in the distance, shining brightly as ever in the dark night.

“ _ I can’t believe you wife finally said yes. _ ” 

Luke scurried back, hiding behind another ship as two rebellion soldiers walked out. They were on patrol clearly. Of course this would have been too easy.

_ “I know, with the war over, we can finally tie the knot.”  _

_ “Damn, soon were gonna have a little Lance Kern running around, huh?” _

Luke watched the two men walk further away until they became nothing but black shadows in the distance. He was about to make a break when he heard a familiar chirp.

_ “Artoo!”  _

The Droid whirled in response, confirming their identity. Artoo rolled down the corridor towards Luke who was about to make a break.

“ _No_ , you can’t come!” 

The droid chirped and beep, protesting. It was clear that Luke wasn’t going anywhere without his little Astro-Mech sidekick.

“Fine,” Luke gave in, seeing no other choice. He was running out of time. _“Hurry!”_

Luke ran towards his prized X-Wing, following him a very determined Artoo unit. 

They had made it to the ship, and each flyer took their respective spots. Luke the pilot and Artoo the co. Together they started to prep. 

Luke fiddled with the buttons, flipping switches until the X-Wing came to life. He smiled. He was ready for take off. Or almost was. There was still the tracking system. With a flip of a switch, all of this would become reality. He hesitated. He thought of Leia. Her training. Then he thought of Han. Would he care?  _ Of course he would _ . Luke knew deep down he could stay, face the problem at hand. However fear was a strong motivator for the young Jedi.

“ _ Unauthorized ship departure! Surrender at once! _ ”

Luke took a deep breath as the ship moved into position. His fingertips were cold as they gripped the handles. 

“ _ Hey! _ ” Luke could hear guards shouting at him. They were telling him to stop. However he couldn’t stop now. 

“Let’s go Artoo!” Luke shouts. 

Artoo whirls, take off happening in  _ 5. _

  
  


_ 4. _

  
  


_ 3. _

  
  


_ 2. _

_ 1. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _ Unauthorized departure at Sector One. A rouge x-wing took off _ .”

Leia didn’t need to hear more. She found herself running down the corridors, sweat and fear trickling down her. 

She couldn’t understand why she knew what she knew. Or how she did. As the young woman turned down the corridor towards Luke’s dorm she felt her heart go cold. 

The door to the Jedi’s room slid open. 

It was empty. Everything casted astray as if somebody has torn the place apart searching for something. No saber, no clothes, no blankets, nothing. Luke Skywalker was gone.

“ _ Luke... _ ” Leia stared at the scene with her own fear tricking in.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _ Leia _ ,” Luke whispers as he stared into the nothingness of space. 

Artoo beeps,  _ what? _

Luke didn’t reply. He just kept staring into nothingness of space.

  
  
  



	3. Where'd you go, Skywalker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia asks around for information. Han is worried for the Jedi. 
> 
> Luke is struggling to say the least.

“ _ I’m telling you, next time I make a deal with a slimeball like that, make sure I take the money before shooting him. _ ” 

Chewie nods, grumbling. 

A beep echoes through the cockpit. It flashes, catching the attention of the Wookie. 

“A transmission, huh? From who?”

Chewie replies with a grumble.

“Ignore.” Chewie’s hand travels quickly to respond. “ _ No! Chewie- _ “

“Han, where are you?”

“Well hello to you too,  _ princess _ ,” Han replies. He tried his best to act like he wasn’t about five seconds ago trying to hang up. 

“Is Luke there with you?”

“Um not currently, no.” Han gave the general a smug sarcastic smirk. 

“Han, Luke’s missing.” 

That’s how Han found himself turning around the Falcon to head back to the place he tried to leave.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _ No Artoo, I don’t know where we are. We don’t have the system tracker- _ “ 

The X-Wing trembled. 

Artoo whirled, his beeps getting louder by the second. Was it worrisome? Just a little. 

“What do you mean it’s leaking?” Luke shouts, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. Clearly he hadn’t anticipated any complications with the trip. His Wing was fresh out the mechanic, so why was it leaking?

“We’re losing gas fast! We have to land!” Luke could feel the heat. Or maybe it was just him. 

“I don’t know where!  _ Pick one! _ ” Luke had to get on the ground now. Or else there would be no tomorrow. 

Artoo sets course for a planet in the distance. 

Luke braced himself for landing, hoping the problem wouldn’t be the end of him. Everything was happening so fast, he hadn’t realized one of his hands were no longer on the ships control but wrapped tightly across his stomach. They were so close to the atmosphere when they felt the ship drop suddenly.

“ _ Artoo! _ ” Luke shouts as the ship trembles again. 

The ship manages to slow down slightly but it was only delaying the inevitable. They only had a minute left of gas. A minute was not enough to find a landing pad. Luke had no choice.

He had to make his own landing pad.

“Hold on Artoo. I’m gonna land this ship!” Luke tells his droid, switching to manual. He gripped tightly onto the controls before searching the land around him. Trees were everywhere, hardly a safe landing spot. All of this screamed danger. 

Suddenly a strange calm filled the Jedi. A calm that wasn’t previously there. His breath hitched as a warm aura filled him. It was so foreign, yet didn’t alarm him the slightest.

Luke’s eyes followed the strange sense to a semi open field. It wasn’t the best spot but had enough room that if they did crash land there, the risk of getting impaled by a tree was slim to none. 

“Here goes nothing,” Luke whispered. 

Luke turned the ship, setting his aim to his homemade landing spot. He was approaching fast. Too fast almost. He could hear Artoo’s terrified wails echo through the sky. 

Luke let go of the controls. He inhaled deeply before extending his hand out. His eyes fell shut. 

The approaching ship began to slow down, yet still was moving fast. Ground grew closer by the second. Impact in  _ 5. _

_ 4. _

_ 3. _

_ 2. _

_ 1- _

The ship landed nose first, skidding across the land. All its passengers shook, feeling the force of the crash shake them to their core. Smoke exited the ship. 

Luke opened the X-Wing window, gasping at the air. He managed to crawl out, stumbling onto the grassy green land. His eyes wide. 

Artoo lets out a low chirp. His scanners surveilling the area. The Astro-Mech was fine other than a few new dents and unwanted stains.

“So much for that,” Luke sighs, seeing the mistake he made. Now he was beginning to see why he should’ve stayed. Here he was, stranded in a planet he isn’t familiar with, no type of transportation. He was as good as dead at this point. 

No one was here to help him now. 

“I don’t even know why I did this!” Luke yelled to nobody in particular. “I just had some feelings and ran! Now here I am, stuck in this greenhouse!” 

Artoo whistles as if he was say, I told you so. The little droid pushes itself out of the X-Wing cockpit, rolling back. 

“I know it was stupid to trust some mechanic from god knows where to finish my ship!” Artoo beeps, giving his friend a touch of sass that the Jedi has grown used to. He knew the droid cared and meant well but right now, he was too overwhelmed. 

_ “Gunkbla! Gunkbla!”  _

Luke turned his head around. There he could see the shadow to two alien creatures scattering away. 

The Jedi places a hand on his weapon, ready to protect. However nothing happened.

“They’ll be back.” Luke states. “We better set camp.” 

Artoo whistles in agreement. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _ What do you mean he’s missing? Sure you didn’t just misplace him? He is small- _ “ 

“Han!” Leia looked the smuggler dead in the eye. “This isn’t the time to joke. Luke is in trouble. We need to find him!” 

“Well,” Han sighed, “where did you see him last?” 

Eyes fell onto Leia, whose eyes fell onto a Resistance fighter. 

“I saw him exiting the infirmary,” The fighter speaks up, “In the moment I didn’t think much of it so I told him that the General was looking for him. He nodded and seemed well. However he did look a bit pale looking back at it and very out of it.” 

“You didn’t think to call Leia over?” Han questions harshly. It was unfair to the poor soldier who was simply doing his job. However this was a full blown missing persons case. A person who would never have disappeared without a reason. There had to be more than just everything seemed okay. 

“Sir, I apologize. I just thought that Commander Skywalker wanted some rest and didn’t want to be bothered-“

“It’s alright Hence. Is there anything else?” Leia asks. “Did he say anything?” The soldier stood nervously. She felt an alarming change in the man’s aura. 

“Mam, I told him his X-Wing was out of repairs but I fear I mixed up the ships. His ship is hardly fit for traveling.” There were audible gasps and shaken faces.

“Are you kidding me-“ Han was cut off short by Chewie’s strong hands grabbing onto him, essentially holding him back from tearing the man apart. 

“It’s alright. It was a simple mistake,” Leia forgives, “You can go.”

The crew watched the resistance fighter leave. 

“You should’ve-“

“Should’ve what, Han? Kill him? Beat him to a pulp for a mix up?” 

“Yes! Luke could be dead because the man can’t tell the difference between an X-Wing and a Speeder!” 

Leia scoffs. “If we had done that then we might as well declare the return of the empire!” She shakes her head. “He made a mistake! Doesn’t mean he’s to blame.”

Han shakes his head. 

“He is not here to babysit Han. He had a job. It’s not his fault.” 

“Luke could be god knows where-“

“We will find him Han.” Leia was firm and full of a determination any soldier could only envy. “Even if it costs me my life. I am bringing my brother home.”

Han felt a headache split his head open. It was all so quick and sudden. He had just been mad at Luke only to do a 360 spin to worrying about him. This swirl of emotions had him wishing he didn’t care that much. 

“If I may,” Han rolled his eyes as familiar golden droid walked up, “perhaps knowing what happened in the infirmary will provide clues as to why Master Skywalker has left.” 

“Good thinking, Threepio.” Leia nods. 

“Good luck getting anything out of that droid! It wouldn’t even tell me if my own leg was one of their patients! More or less, tell you what happened during a check up!”

“It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?” Leia asks him. “That droid is our only clue as to where Luke is. I have to try.” 

Han felt frustration curl around him. Why did Luke have to run off? What was so bad that the kid couldn’t come to him? Talk to him? They were friends! Now here he was trying to pick up the pieces of the puzzle he left behind.

Chewie replies loudly, making it clear he was in. 

“I fear I’m out voted,” Threepio states. 

Leia turned her eyes to Han, placing a reassuring hand on the older man. This made the man crumble.

"Let's do it."

* * *

  
  
  


“God Artoo, this brings back memories,” Luke states. 

The sky was dark and the only thing the young Jedi had for a light source was a campfire he made out of twigs. He was huddled close, glancing up at the Droid beside him charging. 

“You’re right Artoo. No green Jedi men are gonna be bothering us soon,” Luke states as he stares at the rations. He was sure if it was him or the food but he could’ve sworn they at least were edible. 

Now eating rations was like eating dirt rocks that were soaked in dirty sock water.

“Gross,” Luke places the rations safely back into the box before closing it shut. 

Artoo whirls.

“Not hungry.” Luke was lying straight through his teeth. He was starving. However the Jedi couldn’t bring himself to eat the horrible rations. It was an ability far pass his control. 

“God, I’d kill for some blue milk Artoo,” Luke mumbled. He thought of his life back at the farm. He thought of all the bright mornings where his Aunt would always serve him a warm cup of Blue. They always had freshly squeezed Blue Milk on the table. It had been such a big part in his life, that now he thought back at it he was almost shocked to think he hadn’t continued that tradition in years. The taste lingered on his mouth like a phantom pain. An itch he couldn’t scratch.

_ Snap! _

Luke stood up, his hand on his hip. He scanned the area, trying to see what could’ve cause the noise. There was nothing. Luke wasn’t taking any chances. He clipped off his lightsaber, holding it up. 

_ Crunch! _

Luke turned around, his eyes on the trees behind him. He could see the bushes moving before slowly coming to a stop. 

Artoo beeps dangerously.

_ Crunch! _

_ Snap! _

Suddenly figures appeared around him, surrounding the Jedi. All their eyes trained on him. Weapons of all kinds places directly in their hands.

Luke was surrounded with no way out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gunkbla, Gunkbla!" = "Intruder, Intruder!"
> 
> Don't bother googling that. It's a made up language. Anyways thanks for reading this update lol. I'm surprisingly getting really into typing this out. Hope ya'll like this!


	4. Help Comes In All Different Shapes and Sizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han discover why Luke ran.
> 
> Luke finds himself a temporary guest in a strange village.

“ _ Gunkbla! (Intruder!)” _ One alien shouts. 

“ _Mehkill!_ _(Attack!)”_ Another chants.

Luke was terribly outnumbered. Usually he wouldn’t concern himself with that too much but now he had to. It wasn’t just him. 

_ “Gunzati ripo mehkill?” (Do we attack?)  _

Luke steadied himself, holding his saber tightly. He prepared himself for the battle. 

_ “Halte!” (Wait!) _

Luke’s eyes fell onto one of a women’s. Her eyes the brightest shade of purple he’s ever seen despite having a human appearance. Her dark raven hair was in a long braid, with streaks of blue inside it. 

She spoke to him but there was a problem. 

Luke had no idea what language was being spoken. He’s heard a few different languages on his journey but not this one. This one was different. However, he had a feeling as to what was being asked.

“My name is Luke Skywalker,” the Jedi announces, “I come in peace.” He put emphasis on the peace part.

The woman’s gaze is heavily on him. Her judgmental eyes burning through him.

“If you come in peace, why do you carry those weapons?” 

Luke felt his fingers latch on tightly to the saber. His blaster feeling strangely heavier in its holster. Part of him, the peaceful Jedi side, wanted to drop his weapon but the threat of death still loomed over him. He couldn’t risk anything right now.

“I just need to fix my ship. Then I’ll leave. I mean no harm you.” 

The woman’s gaze was steady. Her eyes refusing to leave his face. She paused in consideration. 

_ “Dunbar jubb ratta!” (Drop your weapons!) _

All at once, the surrounding warriors dropped their weapons.  _ Surrender _ . 

Luke hesitantly followed suit, shutting his lightsaber off and clipping it back in its holster.

“We will take you to our village, Skywalker. There we will help you.” 

Without another word, the army once out to kill him turned their backs to him like he was an old friend. It was remarkable. 

Luke glances at Artoo who beeps nervously.

“I think we can trust them,” Luke reassures. Artoo nervously whistles and beeps but reluctantly followed his masters lead in the end.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luke had been led into a village that looked so quiet. There was no big houses or shops. There were only small huts for homes, built from the wood and mud around. Kids dressed in cloth robes ran passed him, giggling. 

They had a garden, where dozens of exotic fruits and veggies grew. Men and women were in the farm, picking and working. Here’s of animals he’s never seen were kept in small pens made of logs of wood. 

Locals stared at him. Their gaze heavy on him. They were quick to notice his strange face. Being a small village, he wasn’t surprised. 

“They do not trust you.” 

Luke glances up at Warrior Woman. Her gaze was in front of her but she was speaking to him. It was strange. 

“I know.”

Artoo chirps.

“Most of these villagers never seen a droid before.”

Luke watched as a small group of kids stared at Artoo like some sort of prized nugget. He noticed the droid turn to acknowledge the kids who took this as a sign of friendship. Immediately the poor droid was swarmed by children, all of them intrigued by the stubby Astro-Mech. It was pretty wholesome to watch them curiously investigate Artoo. 

“We will go to my hut. There we can speak.” Luke followed the warrior towards a small hut. There he was greeted with a sheet for the door. Dozens of other fighters surrounded him, watching him in case their newcomer chose to do something. 

Luckily for them and himself, he was really here for peace.

“Do not mind them. They will wait outside from protection.” Luke nodded. He walked into the hut. Inside it was small. A bed made out of blankets and a pillow on the side and a chair that was a rock was all that was inside. Also a little fireplace which was neat. 

“Take a seat.” Luke took a seat on the floor across from the rock where the warrior sat. 

“Are you hungry?” The Warrior asks.

Luke nods hesitantly. He was starving. That was no secret. His stomach was killing him. 

The Warrior turned towards her fireplace where a pot hung over the open flames. She picked up a spoon and a ceramic bowl. Flashbacks to his days with Yoda. Specifically to when they first met. The food he was served was a mush of disgusting goop. He hoped this would be different but he couldn’t get his hopes up. 

“Here.” The Warrior handed him the bowl. 

The food didn’t look appetizing at all. It looked like what he vomited earlier. He was pretty sure there was a hair in food too. 

Luke bit down the bike that threatened to come up. He had to eat this. There was no turning back. 

Luke’s lips press onto the bowl, and slowly he lifted it, pouring the slime into his mouth. He expected to choke or even gag but surprisingly the food wasn’t half bad. It tasted like the ocean. It’s broth was addicting to eat. 

“I see you’re a fan of our Kiso soup,” The Warrior points out. 

“It’s amazing!” Luke gasps. He had finished the whole bowl. 

“Seconds?” Luke nodded, handing his bowl over. He awaited his next serving, already excited to chug the amazing soup. 

“Here.” Luke took the soup. This time making sure to slow down. He wanted to savor the delicious broth. 

“We use the kelp that grows in the water bank. It’s mainly used for medication purposes but it does make for an amazing soup.” 

Luke holds his bold out shyly. 

“You must have been out there for a while.” 

“Yeah,” Luke replies distantly. 

After another serving, Luke slowed down a bit, glancing up the Warrior. Finally he could stop to think. 

“What’s your name?” Was the first thing that Luke asked. 

“Aia Moriko. However you may call me, Caria. It is my formal warrior title.” 

“I understand.” 

“Do you have one?”

Luke shook his head. “Nope. It’s just Luke.” Caria gave him a firm nod. 

“Well,  _ just Luke _ , I must inform you that you aren’t like any other stranded person this village has seen.”

“What do you mean?” Luke asks before down the last bit of soup in his plate. 

“The last stranded one we got was nearly ten years ago and the pilot decided to fire his weapon straight to my men.” Caria’s voice was thick, hardened by the thought. “We lost five warriors that day.” 

Luke lowered his bowl. He felt pity. Sorrow for the losses of people he didn’t know. He couldn’t understand what this extreme empathy was about but it was clear. The protection outside was for good reason. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.” Caria’s firm voice made it clear she didn’t want an apology. “It is not your place to apologize for an event that wasn’t your doing.” 

Luke nods. 

“Now, tell me Luke, why did you come here?” 

“It wasn’t by choice,” Luke mumbled. “I had a leaky pipe and had to land.” 

Caria nods. She took in this information like droid, imprinting his words to memory. She sat back, looking at the man in front of her.

“Our land has been untouched by your so called Empire. We live off the earth, not off your economy. Repairing your ship will be difficult.” 

_ I can tell _ , Luke thought, glancing around the small hut. 

“The Empire is no more. You could ask the Repub-“

“We have remained in hiding for centuries. We have no interest in joining your systems.” Luke didn’t know what to say to that. He just remained silent. 

“We have a man here who knows a thing about ships. We’ll have him take a look.”

“I can fix-“

“No. You must rest.” 

Luke wrinkles his nose, confusion clear over his face. He felt his mouth open, about to protest when Caria beat him to it.

“I can smell it over you. You reek of it.” Caria states blandly. 

Luke felt his heart skip a beat. His tongue drying up like shriveled shrub. 

“If the villages see me allowing you to work in your condition they might riot. Here, the carry of life is such a sacred thing.” Luke lowered his head, finding himself wishing he was back out in the woods in the cold. “To have you doing hard labor would be against our morals.” 

“I can still work-“

“Have you received any sort of medical attention?” Luke was stumped. He wasn’t sure why the sudden shift of topic was so important. He wanted to avoid this but suddenly the truth was in his face.

“You don’t seem far along. We do also accept the act of terminations if you’d like. Typically we’d like both parents approval but it seems you’re stuck in a loop.” 

The thought of termination stopped the Jedi dead cold in his tracks. The thought of getting rid of the responsibility growing inside him was almost horrifying. Part of him wanted to terminate, because Luke knew he couldn’t do this alone. He was barely a Jedi and in the middle of building a whole Jedi training program! A kid was the last thing he wanted added to the fire. Not to mention the father. How could he explain away the appearance of a baby? How could he look the father in his face and tell him the truth? Especially since said father was in love with someone else. However was that truly the child’s fault? Does being a product of a one night mistake mean that they don’t deserve a life? Sure the father wasn’t in the picture but he was. He was there. After all the kid is half him if he knows his biology right. 

“You don’t have to choose quite yet but you must do soon. There’s only a certain amount of time before termination is even an option.”

“Thank you.” Luke was genuinely thankful for Caria’s help. She had been more than welcoming and helped him with his struggles. 

“If you do decide to go forward, our healer will help you medically wise until the ship of yours is completely repaired.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“I’m sorry. That information is classified.” 

Leia tried her best not to scream in front of a dozen droids. Her face felt hot and her fist were clenched.

“Please, I just need to know what you told Commander Skywalker-“

“Patient confidentiality guidelines prohibit droids like me from disclosing another patient's information without their permission-“

“Luke is missing and whatever happened here can tell us why!”

“I’m sorry General. I fear I can not break protocol.” 

Leia stormed out of the infirmary with smoke blowing out her ears. It took everything in Han not to sarcastically reply with an ‘ _ I told you so _ ’. 

“Stupid Droid!” Leia kicks the closest trash can, showing the world that she was pissed off. “Stupid protocol!” 

“How far are we on tracking the ship? Maybe there’s another way-“ 

“Han, we won’t be able to find him unless we know what was going through his head! That droid was our only ticket to where Luke was!” Han felt a pit in his stomach. His hope dwindling into nothing but fear. 

“General?” Leia’s head snapped up, her eyes meeting a shy woman’s. She was dressed in scrubs, clearly medical. However, she seemed to be on edge, checking around her to make sure she wasn’t being watched.

“Yes?”

“I shouldn’t be doing this, but-this is for Commander Skywalker’s wellbeing.” The medical ward quickly sccuried towards the General, handing her a folder with the number 5-25-1977 written down in neat droid print. 

“Wait, what is this?” Leia asks, stopping the nurse before she made a break.

“It’s his medical file. There’s something inside that will make you understand why I decided to break protocol-“ The sound of metal hitting metal caught the ear of the young medic. Her eyes flew wide open.

“I have to go!” Leia wanted to ask her more questions but the nurse was long gone. Instead of attempting to chase her down, she glances down at the medical file in her hands.

“Well don’t just stand there, open it!” Han tells her.

“What if something seriously wrong with him? What if-“ Leia stopped herself. She couldn’t allow herself to think of that.

“Princess, if we don’t look we’re risking never finding Luke ever again. He could be hurt somewhere.” Han places a hand on the General’s shoulder. “We have to look.” 

Leia knew the scoundrel was right. She had a duty to look for her brother even if it meant looking through his medical files. She needs to know what caused him to run.

Leia glances at Han one last time before she opened the folder.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“You may stay here. Old Hartly passed away a month ago. I’m sure he will be fine with you making use of his prized possession.” 

  
  


Luke stares at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep despite the tiredness calling at him. He had far too many things on his mind. The young Jedi places a mindful hand on his stomach. Sighing he looked at his droid. Artoo was powered down, taking a much needed snooze. Entertain children wasn’t exactly easy business.

“What am I thinking? Raising a kid by myself? I’ll kill it,” Luke mutters to himself. He shakes his head, sighing. 

“What do I do?” He asks the force, hoping it would for once give him some clear sign. When all he got for a response was wind, he felt frustration fill him again. 

“Thanks for nothing,” Luke snaps. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Luke dreamt of a field that night. 

He had been sitting in the field, staring up at the sky above him. He watched the beautiful fluffy clouds slowly drift in the sky like a moving painting. 

“Boo!” A small voice cuts through. 

Luke’s head spun around towards the child’s voice. A boy stood behind him, smiling wildly. His aurbun hair wavy mess across his head. It was swept to the side which gave Luke a good look at his sun kissed skin. Almost everything about him was his father’s. His smile, his nose, even his shaggy hair. However one detail stuck him hard. The bright blue eyes that the kid dawned were almost an exact replica of his own. It was like staring at a reflection..

The boy giggled ferociously. 

“I got you!” 

Luke stares at the child before him. His mouth dropped open, unable to form words. 

“Time to go!” A voice calls out from the distance. The little boy perks up. 

“Coming!” Once the kid reached his feet he ran off. 

“Wait! Don’t go!” Luke called out, reaching out for the phantom of the boy. He tried desperately to grab his arm but the figure simply faded at his touch. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Luke woke up to the unpleasant feeling of nausea. The world shone through his window, hitting him smack dab in the face. 

Artoo chirps from beside him letting the human know that he was still there.

Luke was ready to roll over and die. He hated feeling so sick and helpless with no way to stop. He turned to his side, about to pull himself up when he notices something. Beside him was a perfectly placed bucket waiting for him. Now Luke didn’t recall bringing a bucket on the trip so it being there was strange. However when he looked inside he saw a note.

“ _ You’re gonna need this- Caria _ ” was scribbled onto the torn piece of paper. The handwriting was sloppy but readable. Funny enough, after he finished ready he felt a familiar churn in his stomach. It didn’t take long for the Jedi to put the bucket to good use.

  
  



	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke makes a choice. 
> 
> Things aren’t looking too good for the other Skywalker.

“Finding that X-Wing with Commander Skywalker still alive is our top priority!” 

“The Commander has left on his own before, why is this different?” Red 9 glances towards his fellow pilot ship that flew beside him. They were scouring the planet for any sign of the missing X-Wing and pilot. So far, no sign of crashes anywhere.

“All I know is the ship got a faulty gas pipe. Don’t know anything past that. The General wouldn’t say but was adamant that this search be our main priority!” Red 9 knew something more was going on. There was something the General wasn’t saying. However was it his job to question her? He had a duty to the princess. 

“Well, we better report back to base that we found nothing. If Commander Skywalker crashed, he must’ve done it somewhere else. He isn’t here.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“All sectors were cleared as of this evening, General. Commander Skywalker is not here.” 

Leia felt like everything around her was crumbling. Her life was once again ripped from her by an unseen force. She felt as if she was being dragged in two different directions like a sock puppet. Her brother was gone, alone, probably dead. However, what hurt the most was what the files told her what Luke couldn’t. Her own flesh and blood ran instead of coming to her. Had she really been that horrible for a sibling? What does that say about her in general? 

“I’m sorry Leia. Luke just isn’t here.”

Leia inhaled sharply, snapping her head up at the holocall. She tried her best to make her face as stoic as possible to cover what she really felt. Grief. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Han didn’t know what to think.

The man he had grown to become great friends with was gone, disappeared in a ship, probably stranded somewhere all alone. Carrying a secret that’d stay with him forever.

Had Luke really thought that he wouldn’t find out?

Han cursed. Of course he didn’t. The kid had been avoiding him, pulling away. He felt anger simmer in his skin. How could he let him go? 

The truth made everything clearer. Pieces to the boys strange behavior made sense now. Han couldn’t help but feel like a douche bag. He had been so blinded by his own personal emotions this slipped by him. 

Han would do anything to be standing in front of the sandy blond boy. To hold him and tell him that everything would be okay. That he’d be there for him. His fingers itches for his skin and his nose died for the scent of the kid’s stupid hair. He’s never felt such a longing. Having friends go missing was almost practice to him. With this life he lived, death was all too common. Sure he’d be worried and wonder but he’d never imagine their warm skin pressing close to him, telling him that they were there. Han couldn’t understand the itch in his hands or the need to inhale the scent of a person. 

Chewie’s small mumble brought the smuggler back to reality. It snapped him straight from his brooding back to the body he inhabits.

“No Chewie. I don’t know who’s the son of bitch that did the deed.” 

Another growl.

“Whoever he is, I hope he’s burning.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Luke stood in front of the healer’s hut. His feet were glued to the ground, his eyes parked on the makeshift hut. His hands were wet, his breathing uneasy. 

_Bump!_

Luke glances down behind him to see Artoo hit his leg with his huge dome body. He was there for him. 

“Thank you Artoo.”

The droid whistles. 

Luke inhaled sharply before turning his head towards the hut. It was now or never. His hand reaches out, grabbing the fabric barrier. There was no going back. Luke walked inside.

Inside was bigger than expected. Two rows of cots laid lined up by each side of the wall. He counts 12 cots in total. Two were occupied by people who didn’t look like they were there to nap. By one of the patients sides was a woman. She was dressed oddly, sporting dozens of bead necklace accessories. All of them looking to be handmade. Her hair tied back in a small bun with grey wavy hair falling down underneath it. 

“You must be Skywalker,” The Healer announces, “I’ve been expecting you.” 

“I heard you can help me. I-“

“Miss Caria told me I should be expecting you. Now for what, it’s quite interesting. Let’s just say you’re a one of a kind patient.”

Luke felt his face go hot, his cheeks burning. He cursed the world for exposing his biggest weakness, compliments. They were his enemy. All of them always making him blush like a bright red tomato. 

“So, what will you want me to be helping you with? Medically of course.” The Healer approached him, standing at a few inches below him.

“I decided to…” Luke hesitates a moment to speak, feeling his body get hot. What he said next would determine his life beyond this point. He inhaled deeply, calming himself enough to say what he need to. “I decided to continue on.” 

“Wonderful!” The Healer cheers, a small grin spreading on her wrinkled face. Clearly she was happy to hear his decision. 

“Thanks,” Luke gives a short side smile, “So what happens now?” 

“Well, considering the unusual circumstances like your...gender. Moving on with this you must understand I am new to this as well. I am wearing the same blindfold as you.” Hearing that wasn’t exactly calming. It was terrifying to think that the people who are supposed to know what to do in these types of medical situations didn’t have a clue. It left him in a pit of fear and worry for not only himself but the kid growing inside him.

“I will treat you as any other however some normal treatments will have to be done under intense supervision to ensure everything will be going smoothly.” 

“I-I understand.” 

“Don’t fear, young one. Life will always be difficult and there will not be any easy path sometimes. However you must pass through to get to where the path leads.” The elderly woman placed a reassuring hand on the Jedi’s arm, giving his a tight squeeze. 

“Now enough of this emotional blabber!” The woman turns away, gesturing for him to follow. “We must begin treatment!” 

Luke followed the woman to another part of the Hutt. It was a backroom filled with jars and blankets. All of the jars labeled carefully in writing he couldn’t read. 

“This will help with that pesky nausea!” The Healer grabbed jars off the shelf, reading the labels before tossing some of whatever was inside them in the stone bowl. She then grabbed a bottle full of liquid and poured about a tablespoon in. “These herbs were hand picked from the Mountain of Vita. It’s said that the goddess Vita created those mountains.”

Luke silently listened. His eyes stuck on the bowl of herbs. 

“It goes like this, one day there was a meteor that hit our lovely planet of Silva. It shook the earth. The impact had been so hard, it reached the heavens. Vita had fallen from the heavens.” The older woman gestures for the boy to have a seat on the stool beside him. She waited a second, handing him the bowl.

“Vita was earthbound. The damage of the fall kept her stuck here. She begged day and night her father to save her.” Luke eyes fall. “However there was nothing her father could do. For he couldn’t intervene.” 

“Why not?” Luke asks.

“Because, her father was gone. He became what we call the red flower.” The Healer gestures to a lit candle. “He too had been earthbound. Giving up his body for his children below.” 

“That’s horrible,” Luke whispers.

“It was. She was alone on this planet.” The Healer sighed. “Until one day. A man from the village had journey passed his homeland in search of the star that fell from the sky. He traveled for days, following the cries that echoed through the night.”

Luke bit his lip, anxious to hear more of the story. He wasn’t sure why he was so invested but something made him crave to hear more.

“The day he made it to the star, he discovered the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. He spoke to her, asking why she cried. She said, because she missed home. From that day, the villager would travel days back and forth from the village. Keeping the fallen goddess enticed with his gifts.” The older woman pulled up another chair, taking a seat herself. “Soon Vita was swooned. She had fallen for the young villager. She would wait days for him, even during the night. One day, the villagers had not returned to the spot. In curiosity, Vita made the trip to the village.”

“What happened?” 

“The villager was being beweddied. In his arms, a young beautiful bride. In betrayal, Vita ran. Her tears creating the grass we see. She ran and ran until she couldn’t no more. She collapsed. For her heart was shattered, she no longer had the will to continue on. From her body, the mountains grew from the earth. In her death, she gave birth to the mountains life above. The planets meant to heal wounds and water that is said to have even bring men back from the dead.” 

“Does is?”

“Does what?” The woman questions.

“Bring men back from the dead?” Luke wonders, his eyes full of curiosity. 

“Oh don’t listen to me! I’m just an old woman! What could I know?” The Healer stands, waving her hand to dismiss him. 

“But-“

“Drink up! You’ve still got more herbs to drink!” Luke sighs, dejected. He looks down at the bowl. It didn’t look appetizing but it was just a bunch of plants. He inhaled a deep breath before pressing his lips against the cool bowl rim. He threw his head back, forcing the mixture down his throat. Once he was done, he let out a gag. It was horrible. Like eating mildew from Bantha! It smelled like it too.

“That was terrible,” Luke gags.

“Nobody said it would be good!” The Healer scoffs. She had just finished another mixture. One that he was dreading to put near his mouth after the first one. 

“What's that one?” Luke asks as he’s handed the bowl.

“This will help your body produce the vitamins and minerals your body needs during your pregnancy. Now drink.” 

Luke groaned, staring at the bowl with a killer glare. To anybody looking at the Jedi from the outside would agree it looked like he was about to fight the bowl. He looked away, really not wanting to drink it. However he mustered up whatever strength he had and chugged the bowl. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“There’s nothing we can do.”

“We can’t just give up!” Leia scoffs. “Luke is still-“

“General, with all do respect, the chances of finding your brother alive is slim. You know just as well as I do that with that faulty pipe we might not find him in any planet.” 

“He’s alive!” Leia could feel him. He was alive somewhere. She knew it! Her brother was alive somewhere. Nobody could tell her otherwise.

“General, the rebellion is over. We are cutting off your funding for the sake of the senate. We ask that you turn your attention back to your job.” 

“That’s not-“

“Goodbye General.” 

The holocall shut down. 

Leia was left, fuming. She wanted to get a brick and throw it. After all she’s done, all she’s lost, Leia was alone again. No help from the senate to help find their search. 

The war was over, so why did it feel like it wasn’t? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Han is so oblivious. Lol. 
> 
> Merry Christmas y’all! Hope you guys are having an amazing day! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Life in a Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke learns how to live in this village and soon adapts to it. Truths about the future comes to light.

“It’s busted. Ain’t no way you’re flying that until you get a new part.”

“I can’t exactly get a new part,” Luke points out, throwing his hands out to the forest surrounding them.

“Are you sure nothing can be done?” Caria asks. 

“I can have a mate ship one here but that could take months. That’s if the transmission goes through the first time.” 

Luke threw his head into his palms. It took everything in him not to shout something sarcastic and unhelpful.

Artoo beeps angrily. Clearly he isn’t too happy either. 

“Thank you for trying Louie.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be any more help,” The man apologizes. 

Luke watched the man go with a slight glare. He was officially stranded here. God, could things not go smoothly for once? Was that so hard?

“I know Artoo, you hate it when people touch you cockpit,” Luke acknowledges. The droid replies with more beeps and whirls. All of his words probably droid no-no words.

“I’m sorry Luke. I fear your stay will be longer than expected.” 

Luke glances up at Caria. He sees a genuine frown on her face. She really was sorry for him. 

“It’s okay. You guys did the best you could,” Luke tells her. 

“If you’d like, the hunt for dinner is about to begin. I’m not supposed to but would you like to join?”

Luke pauses. He considers this offer carefully. He knew logically that it would probably be the best he’d stay but how dangerous could hunting be? Plus he’d be spectating! 

“I’m in.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The group road Fathiers.

Luke was riding by himself despite it being his first time. However, he seemed to get a hold of it quite quickly. He was strategically placed in the center with dozens of hunters around him. 

“Our hunters are born was a strong sense of smell. It’s a gift our people are born with. We can smell out prey like it’s a tasty barbecue.”

“That’s amazing,” Luke says, glancing between the hunters. Each of them carried a large spear that made it seem like they were about to attack another village. They took hunting very seriously here. He could see that.

“Sh!” The line of hunters halt. Nobody moves and nobody dare speaks. The lead hunter trails forward slowly. Their eyes out on the emptiness of the forest. 

Suddenly a hand goes in the air. 

“What does that mean?” Luke whispers.

“Dinner.” Suddenly there's a rustle in the bushes below. 

Without hesitation or much thought, a hunter pulls out a bow and arrow. They don’t seem to aim or even take a good look. They fire an arrow into the bush. It pierced through the air like a knife. Cutting into the bushes.

There’s a squeal. It lasts for a few seconds before it’s followed by a thud. Another hunter jumps down, sticking their hand bravely into the bush. He pulls out what looks to be large furry monster with two horns. It’s lifeless body was dragged out for all to see. You could see where the arrow hit. Straight through the heart. A quick death.

Luke gagged at the sight, feeling his stomach churn. The smell was horrible, but not as bad as the sight of it. Living on a farm, putting down animals was always hard but never impossible. Luke learned quickly that it was just a way of life. Which confuses him now that he was on the verge of tears. He forced himself to look away so he wouldn’t cry hysterically like a child in front of all these hunters who done this for a living.

“I guess Hircus is on the menu boys!” Caria announces. 

Lunch tasted like raw bloody meat. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Luke was struggling with his clothes. His normal black Jedi suit, which he grew to love, had suddenly decided to no longer fit him. He had trouble closing it around his midsection which had became more than just a firm section. It was starting to poke out, creating a barrier that his fabric wasn’t ready for. He wasn’t huge but he wasn’t quite small anymore. It was shocking. 

Maybe he didn’t fully realize yet that this was real. That he was really gonna end up carrying this thing with him for nine months. Only a week ago it was just symptoms. Now it was actual growth. 

Luke sighed, pulling out another pair of clothes. His old robes. He brought them by mistake when he was clearing out his closet. They were loose and would do well with his changing body. Putting them on brought back memories to his life on Tatoinee. Always wearing robes because they couldn’t afford fabric. Also it was better than wearing nice clothes in the dust ball planet considering nice clothes wouldn’t last long. 

Luke stares at himself once again. The bump was gone from sight however deep down he knew it was there. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“It’s surprisingly cool here.” 

“Not much action like other planets but it’s home.” Over the sunset, people danced. Their voice called out to the spirits above, channeling their love into the air. Kids jumped around, playing with one another. It was peaceful.

“What are they doing?” Luke asks. People were in a line, discarding their food into the open flames. 

“Giving gifts to the god above.” Caria lowers her plate. “Every person gives sacrifice to the gods as insurance for a wealthy crop year.” 

Luke stared at the remains of his food. He ate most of it but there was still some left. 

“This land is beautiful but it’s cursed as well.” 

“What do you mean?” Luke looked upon the people. He couldn’t see anything but smiling people. They all looked so lively. The land itself held a beauty he’s never seen before. He couldn’t explain it. How could a land so beautiful be cursed.

“There was a time our people took this land for granted. We ate without thought, took whatever we could, and put our religion to the test. For that, the gods cursed this land in retaliation. For an ungrateful man was not worthy of prosperity.” A shadow casts over the warrior’s face. A sense of grief tugged at her eyes. “Since then, no child had been born in this land successfully. The last one was nearly twelve years ago.”

Luke watched the children play around. Their faces full of laughter and glee. So free of worry that they Luke wasn’t sure they knew the severity of their situation. They were the last generation. It all ends with them. 

“We pray for forgiveness of the gods, but it seems our people are out of luck.”

Luke glanced at Caria. He could see the fire bounce off her face, and her eyes reflect the dancing people. He could see the sadness. Her eyes glimmering with what seemed to be tears. His eyes trailed back to the bonfire and the people. Their chanting rang in his ears, echoing through the night.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Sorry buddy, this place doesn’t exactly have charging stations here.”

The droid argued, aggressively beeping and whirring. It was like listening to a person complain except they express their anger through series of beeps. 

“You need to save your energy! Trust me, if there was any other way I wouldn’t be talking to you.”

Artoo let out stubborn beeps. Clearly shutting off temporarily in such a place wasn’t ideal to the droid. However it was the only way to preserve his energy to keep him moving longer. 

“Please Artoo. I won’t be happy if my best droid shut down on me. I need you.”

The droid hesitates, staring at Luke with his processors. Deep down, Artoo knew it to be true. He would only be a burden if he shut down. He would be able to sustain more energy offline. The droid lets out a defected whirl.

“It’s alright Artoo. I’ll be okay.” 

Artoo took one last long look at his friend, examine his face. 

Luke watched the droid’s light goes out, his body becoming dead weight in front of him. With his real hand, he touched the droids head. 

“See you soon Artoo.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“I see you’re doing well here.”

“It’s not bad here,” Luke states. “It’s actually very... _ nice _ .”

“It’ll be a shame when they get your ship fixed. It’s nice having an extra pair of hands.” Luke closed the gate to the cattle, making sure the creatures were safe in their pen. Beside him was a farmer. A man with the greenest eyes he’s ever seen.

“Yeah...a shame,” Luke replies distantly. 

Truthfully, he liked it here. He didn't want his ship to get repaired if it meant leaving this small village. The people were amazing and there was no danger lurking around the corner. No Empire, No Republic business-just him. There was no such thing as a Jedi or the rebellion. Here he was just Luke. A farmer boy who crashed. 

It was a life he’d want for the kid inside him to live.

“Yah know, a strong man like you would do well in herding cattle and hunting. Maybe after your kid is born, you’d like to stay?” The offer was clear. Luke could stay and live the rest of his life as a peaceful farmer with a kid. It was a perfect deal.

However something inside him stopped him from taking the offer. 

“Think about it,” Kylen tells him, clearly sensing his inner battle. 

“I will,” Luke tells him. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Luke sat in his hut with his eyes shut. 

Meditation has always been a challenge for the young Jedi but a necessary step to learn. It kept him in touch with himself and the force flowing through his body. It kept him calm and hopefully less prone to temptation. Or that’s what he’d like to think.

“Be with me,” Luke whispers. He called upon the force, reaching out for help. 

When he got no response he felt disappointment drop his shoulders. He had wished for some guidance but it seemed that wasn’t gonna happen. 

“Clearly you’re not with me,” Luke sighs.

Luke soon found himself asleep after a long night of waiting for a sign. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luke was standing in the center of a mist, unable to see anything passed the tip of his nose. Water under his feet, with each step a ripple. 

“ _ Your lack of faith is disturbing, my son _ .”

Luke spins around, his eyes wide. He felt his heart stop. Before him the figure of his father, his true father. Anakin Skywalker. He stood in normal Jedi robes, no longer covered in the trap that was Darth Vader’s suit. He wore a grin that was worth more than the whole galaxy.

“Father!” Luke exclaims, a smile crossed his lips. He stared at the man, examining his human face. His bright eyes and then structure. The last he’s seen this figure of his father was back at the celebration at Ender. 

“ _ Do you not trust in me to always come when you call? _ ” Anakin asks. 

“Well things haven’t been really going my way. I didn’t know if you’d show.” 

“ _ My son needed my help. Of course I would come _ .” 

“Am I glad to see you,” Luke tells him. He feels happiness surge through his body. Finally a familiar face. 

“I’m afraid I'm not here with much good news,” Anakin states, his eyes turning serious for a moment. “There has been a disturbance in the force.” 

“What do you mean, father?” Luke felt his heart drop. He could see that anything that would be said next wasn’t gonna be good. He could sense his father’s distress. It was like a big red flare. 

“ _ The force needs you to see. It wants you to see. _ ” Aniakin steps forward, his voice calming. 

Luke’s legs turn to jelly as a strange calm hit his body in a wave. It filled him and surrounded him, holding him in its deadly coil. 

“See what,” Luke slurs, finding it increasingly difficult to stay standing. 

“ _ The future. _ ”

The world turned dark. 

“Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him.” 

From the thick mist, a cradle laid where his father once stood. It was small but was easy to tell it was for a newborn child. To hold them.

“I don’t think so. No one can kill a Jedi.” 

Luke felt his hand move closer towards the crib, his fingers drawn to the wood carvings of trees and life. It was telling a story. It was calling to him, bring him in by a rope that kept tugging. 

“I wish that were so.”

Luke’s fingers touched the cradle.

Suddenly a sharp, ear piercing, scream echoes. It was Luke’s scream. He recognized his own voice. It sounded like he had to be in horrendous pain. An unimaginable pain.

Luke was watching himself being held down, screaming. Around him people worked on him, cutting him open like a piece of steak. 

Suddenly from the wounds came a child. They pulled them out from him. 

“Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force.”

The baby's cries cut through the screams. 

Luke closes his eyes, seemingly dying before his eyes. His face pale and body covered in sweat. He was in horrible shape. He was dead.

“ _ You refer to the prophecy of The One who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it's this boy? _ ”

Luke was in a garden. Across from him stood a boy. A hush of wind passed by, causing the boy to be unstable on his feet. He wore his eyes. He was staring right at his own eyes.

The boy lifted his hand, reaching out. 

“ _ No, this is something new.” _

Luke felt all the air left his body. His throat struggling to get a breath in underneath the immense pressure. He choked and gagged, begging for air. 

“ _ The child made from the impossible, born on the night the planets align will be born with extraordinary gifts. Their power enough to bring planets to their destruction. _ ”

There was screaming. It was Leia. She was shouting but he couldn’t understand what.

The world crumbled around him and suddenly found himself in a wooded area. Snow fell from the sky. The thick smog made it impossible to see. He could hear the sounds of Vader’s heavy breaths echoing.

Suddenly from the deep unknown, a red saber cut through the air. It’s light tracing the silhouette of a person.

“ _ He will bring great life but will also bring great destruction. _ ” 

He could see Leia laying dead in the snow. In her hands a lightsaber. She wore the nasty wound of a lightsaber. She was dead. Not even a few feet away laid Han. He was face down in the snow. His blaster laying a few feet away, discarded. 

_ “The Force runs strong in your family.” _

_ “He has foreseen this. It is your destiny.” _

The masked figure came closer and closer towards him. Until suddenly he stopped. He stood for a few seconds, watching Luke until his hands flew up to his helmet. He watched the figure take off his helmet.

There were the same blues eyes.

“ _ Have you seen what I’ve become? _ ” 

Luke shook his head in denial, staring at the figure with broken eyes. He couldn’t believe it. He wanted to scream. 

“No!” Luke chokes out. He refused to see. He couldn’t believe.

The boy tilts his head. His piercing blue eyes cutting daggers through his soul.

“ _ Search your feelings, you know you to be true. _ ”

The tightness around his throat became unbearable. However he couldn’t let himself be clouded by fear. For this wasn’t real. It couldn’t let it be real.

“ _ Now, young Skywalker, you will die. _ ”

Luke felt the force around his throat drop as the world around him fell. 

“ _ Always in motion is the future. _ ”

“ _ Your eyes can deceive you. Don’t trust them. _ ”

“ _ This is the end. _ ”

  
  
  


Luke woke up in a cold sweat. His heart racing miles and body shivering.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off this was hard to write. Mainly cause it took me two days to write lol. Anyways yes, Luke is in some deep shit now. Anyways hope y'all liked Luke's day in the life lmao. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Battle of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is faced with a difficult choice.

Leia sat in the meeting room, staring down at the city below her. Her eyes glossy as voices echo behind her. 

_ “Walking out in the public is chaos! There’s riots happening left and right! It isn’t safe!” _

_ “The Empire is gone. There’s nobody else to take control! We must send troops in!” _

_ “No! The Empire would have made the same decision! We must prove to the people that we are different from them.” _

The meeting room was chaos. Every person there all had different opinions and views. However this only made doing the right thing more difficult. However Leia barely noticed. Her mind was elsewhere. Far gone.

“Send troops in. Limit force use to self defense only. Have blasters set to stun and under no circumstances will a soldier be allowed to kill anyone.” 

_ “Princess-“ _

Leia turned around, her eyes dangerously glaring at the senate member who spoke. “That is General Organa to you,  _ sir _ .” 

“Oh, yes, well-these people protesting are violent and won’t go down without a fight. It will become a bloodbath! Our troops need weapons-“

_ “Weapons?” _ Leia questions. “Why must weapon’s always be needed? This uproar are the cries of people that are scared. Pumping them full of blaster wounds won’t change that. They will only fear the ones behind the guns and so will others. So no, troops do not need weapons.” 

A heavy tension fills the room. Nobody chose to speak. It was all just submission to their leader. It wasn’t an unusual sight in the meeting room.

“Your father isn’t here to protect you,  _ General _ . The only thing that’ll keep you safe from the madness outside is loaded blaster in your belt!”

Other council members fell silent, clear shock written over their face. Very few oppose Leia and even fewer get off alive. However the mention of her deceased father was a rock nobody turned before.

“It’s not the gun you should be afraid of Mister Hilu,” Leia steps dangerously close, her eyes radiating fire that burned those who was in its path way. “It’s the man wielding the gun.”

Hilu shifted uncomfortably, his knees turning away from the very hostile nature. Clearly he wasn’t happy.

“That’s what my father told me,” Leia stands, her voice firm yet full of emotion. “Fear is this universe's worst enemy. It makes normal people do the unimaginable.” 

Hilu glances between other members, searching for a helping gaze. He found nobody. They knew better than him.

“If you knew what was good for the people, you’d think twice before spewing nonsense,” Leia snaps. With that, she storms off in a fiery strut that could only be compared with a lioness after a successful hunt. 

“You just  _ had _ to speak.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Leia paced behind closed doors. She found herself repeating this until she heard the doors to her chambers open. In came a lifelong servant and friend. A twi’lek with a light shade of purple skin and wore royal servant clothes walked in. She was Aubreli Blasmyth. 

“You created quite the scene back there, little one.”

“If you came to tell me that I should’ve sat there and stayed silent while those bantha brains tried to kill dozens of people-”

“No, I’ve came to tell you that your parents would’ve been proud of you.” Aubreli smiled, placing a nurturing hand on the young princess's shoulder. She looked at the young woman standing in front of her, a natural blooded leader. “I’ve also came to hand you this.” 

The old twi’lek held out a comlink. It looked to be old and rustic in the princess’s palm. She looked up at her oldest friend with confusion.

“There has been rumors of a shipment of a gas pipe matching your friends ship being taken to an uncharted system. It’s dangerous but there’s a slim chance-”

“How did you-”

“I knew that you wouldn’t rest until you found Commander Skywalker. So I asked a few.. _.old friend _ s for some help. They found a man, Jarjim. He’s looking for someone to make the trip-”

Leia wrapped her arms around Aubreli, her eyes screwing shut. For the first time in a while, she felt hope spark in her body. 

“Go save your friend, starlight,” Aubreli whispers into the ear of the young princess. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Leia waited till dark before she left the safety of her chambers. 

She traveled down the dark halls of the senate building, passing by dozens of closed doors. She made it to the lounge room when she heard voices echoing down the hall. Two servants turn down the hall next to her. Leia remained deathly still. 

It was eerily similar to the first time Leia rebelled against the Empire. She had snuck through her home, avoiding servants and joined pilots leading a raid to free innocent farmers. This moment wasn’t very different. 

Leia waited till the cost was clear before moving down the hall. A few more halls and there was an open window waiting for her. Outside of it was a familiar scruffy looking Nerfherder. He gestured for her to hurry up.

Leia smirked.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“I’m going with you!”

“No! He’s looking for a single pilot flyer! If we all go, he’s never gonna say anything!” Leia prepares herself for the whole ordeal. She was dressed in Han’s spare clothing which fits her like a Bantha’s sweater. 

“Then shouldn’t the actual pilot go?” Han points out. “You know ships just as much as you know about manners!”

“Everyone knows you! One whiff of you and you’ll be leaving in medicpod!” Leia states, shoving a blaster onto her belt. She wasn’t about to lose her chance. She had to do this.

“This is too risky-”

“Why? Because I’m not a half-witted woodrat?” Leia knew she was being harsh but she knew damn well she could do this. She didn’t need her friend second guessing her. 

“Now I’m starting to remember why we aren’t together anymore!”

Chewie mumbles something incoherently but judging by his face it wasn’t exactly good. Meanwhile the two exes began to heat up, clearly ready to start taking names.

“Just watch your ship bantha brain while I actually do something useful!” With that, Leia stormed out with the fury of eopie. 

“I pity the man that marries her,” Han mutters. 

Leia was only a few steps away when she heard a familiar smuggler’s voice call out, “Be careful, Princess! Don’t want to be the one to tell the Senate that their precious angel got blasted by some cantina rat!”

Leia couldn’t help but give a quick smile. As far as anybody knew, that’s how the smuggler showed his caring soft side. Then just like that, all the anger faded as she headed towards the cantina. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The Cantina is lively with music. 

People and creatures of all sizes and shapes filled the rustic bar. All of them with their own unique features and personality. From the lowest of the low to the daily drinkers, everyone was here for one reason. Work.

Leia pressed on her forearms control and up popped an image of the Quarren, Jarjim. He was flagged under the senate's radar as an illegal trader. He’s been flagged so many times yet always manages to elude capture. 

Eyes trickled towards the new adventurer, unforgiving eyes on her. 

Leia turned off the hologram, walking towards the bar. She flagged down the bartender, her eyes on the people around her. 

“I’d like the Bespin Fizz, please.” She orders. 

The bartender grumbled, pulling out a large cup from underneath the bar. Leia watched as the drink was made in front of, underestimating how much she would be getting. She watched the red fizzy drink come to life before her. By now, most questionable eyes were on her. 

Leia picked up the drink, taking a sip of the concoction. It bubbled in her mouth, the tartness overloading her senses. She tried not to show any reaction but it was hard not to squeeze up. She could hear people muttering amongst each other. Her integration into the smuggler lifestyle clearly wasn’t going well. She had to do better.

Leia picked up the drink and chugged. There was no going back. As the bubbly drink went down his throat, there was loud muttering and awe. She slammed the drink on the table, wiping her mouth. She wanted to puke but forced herself to keep it down. 

Suddenly someone behind her called out, “You were supposed to wait for it to stop bubbling.” 

Leia turns around. To her surprise, Jarjim was sat at a booth with his feet held up on the table. Beside him, a flat head Astromech droid. The droid was showcasing its own hologram photo of her. 

Leia turned away from the bar, leaving her cup, and walked towards the man. She made it only a few steps before pulling out a blaster from underneath the table. She stopped in her tracks in front of the table. 

The droid beeped, reaching a mechanical arm out and unarming her from the blaster on her side. She was forced to stand weaponless and glare at the man. 

“There, now we can talk.” Jarjim gestured his blaster to the booth seat. It was an offering. She had no choice but to sit. “You’re here for the smuggling job, right?”

“Yes. I have a shi-”

“Tell me about yourself,  _ Naberrie _ .” Leia felt her body stiffen, clearly not expecting the question. However she plays this off by sitting back in her seat, crossing her arms. “What makes you qualified for this specific job?”

“Do you know the kessel run?” Leia raises her chin up in the air. “ I helped the ship that  made the Kessel run in less than  _ twelve parsecs _ ." 

Jarjim’s expression widens, looking almost shocked. He lets out a short laugh, nodding his head, “Fascinating.”

“I also flew a shipment straight through imperial restriction yards and escaped without a scratch,” Leia adds. “So if you need a pilot, I’m your best choice.” She adds to her character by grabbing Jarjim’s cup and taking a drink from it, finishing the strange blue drink. It was toniray wine. She recognizes afterwards. She’s seen people drink this all the time on Alderaan before the empire wiped out her entire planet. The anger in her skin was enough to get her through the drink. 

“I hate to seem glum,” Jarjim speaks up, leaning forward with a smirk, “but I’m still not completely sure if you’re up for the task.”

“I can as-”

“You can tell me of all your achievements but that does not mean your the right pilot for the job. I need full security before and after the job. I don’t know you or quite frankly how trustworthy you are.” Leia felt her mouth go dry and her stomach twist. Her fists were clenched tightly. “ _ However _ , I like you. Your spirit is strong and feisty.”

Leia felt her body unclench, her eyes looking up. She felt bubbles of joy overflow. 

“So I’m gonna give you a chance,” Jarjim states, pulling out a chip. “I need you to smuggle some very important cargo to some equally important people.” 

Leia takes the chip, staring at the small black device. She felt her finger over the center, causing a hologram to pop up. 

“This is-”

“Imperial Ambassadors, yes.” Jarjim sits forward, his eyes narrowing. “They want passage to Taris.”

Leia wanted to jump up and scream out no. However as she sat there, thoughts of her brother flooded back. Without this, she wouldn’t get the map to her brother. On the other hand, she’d be helping the same people who destroyed Alderaan and slaughtered countless innocent people. Everything she stood for against everything she stood for. How could she continue preaching freedom from the empire if she helps those loyal?

“Once you do that, you’ve got yourself a job.”

Leia’s fist tightens around the chip. She moved to get up. She couldn’t remember walking out. She could just remember the heavy weight of the chip in her palm and the heavy mess in her heart holding her down. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. I forgot to post this yesterday. Hopefully you guys like it. It's kinda short. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	8. Tears to Shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is lured to the forest by a strange cry.
> 
> Leia is struggling to complete her mission.

Luke was fast asleep when he heard the sound of crying echoed from the woods. He sat up, confused and dazed. He felt his heart skipped a beat as he looked around the hut. He raced outside to look for the source of the cries. However he sees nothing but darkness. 

Luke turned his eyes towards the forests. The screams were seemingly getting farther and farther away. Whoever it was must be, they had to be in the woods. 

Luke began to head towards the trees, not once looking back. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The forest was damp. 

The floor was thankfully dry but for the green surrounding it, it was like they were hit with a massive tidal wave. He tried his best not to touch anything but he was in a forest. He shivered from the cold yet kept finding the will to move forward. 

Deeper into the unknown, Luke couldn’t see the village. He was walking blindly through the dark night. He noticed large bushes in his way. The crying was coming from there. Luke reached out, pushing the bushes to the side to get a look. 

On the other side, a small plain of grass. On the grass, a woman. Her hair like bark of the trees curled down, her dress bright like the stars. She was visually stunning. However she was crying. Tears were trickling down her soft skin onto the ground below. From her tears, grass seemingly sprouted.

“Hello?” Luke calls out, trying to catch the woman’s attention. 

The woman looked at her, her eyes matching that of the grass and trees. Dark lines hid under her eyes, not matching the glowing luminosity of the woman’s features. He tried to step forward, holding out a friendly hand.

“Are you alright?”

“No. It hurts.” The woman sobs, her green orbs darkening. She was in serious pain but Luke couldn’t see any wounds. Nothing that would be remotely painful, like a blaster shot or broken limb. Not even a bruise. So why was this woman crying?

“What hurts?”

The woman points to her chest. More specifically, her heart. He noticed that there was no color to the woman’s skin. Like she had no blood underneath her skin. It was odd. Only adding to the strange encounter, he couldn’t feel this woman’s life. He couldn’t feel her aura. Nothing. It was blank.

“If you cut me with a knife, I feel no pain,” The woman tells him, “Yet I feel my heart aching.” She stares at her arms, tears dripping. She looked so broken in this state. So hopeless. Her fists unclenched, and onto the ground something falls. A necklace. It was similar to the beaded jewelry he’s seen people back at the village wear. On the wooden heart, there was carving. 

‘ _ To my truest love. _ ’ It read.

_ “Vita,” _ Luke whispers in realization.

The goddess looks up at him. Her eyes puffy and red. It was so human like. The echoes of cheers echo. One glance at the forest he could see a familiar scene. The Celebration of Ender. 

Luke felt his stomach drop. He could see himself and Han laughing, drinking god knows what. His sister smiling. Flames from the party bouncing off their face. They seemed so happy. So...in love. Luke watched his past self getting intentionally close to the smuggler as more drinks were downed. Little Ewoks cheering in a parade surround them yet the taste of that night lingered in his mouth. 

_ “You feel the same pain…”  _

Luke watched as past him excuses himself for a moment, walking straight pass him. He watched his replica go, knowing full well what was about to happen. He felt his heart break as suddenly Han raises from the table, stumbling a bit but follows after. He was about to walk past him when the smuggler stops suddenly right beside him. He was only inches away from touching. 

_ “The pain I feel inside.” _

Luke stares at Han’s face, examining his scruffy hair, and beautiful eyes. He just wanted to stay there and stare. Even now, he felt his heart flutter at the sight of him. He wanted to grab him and pull him into a long embrace where he could finally cry. However the Han he stared suddenly started to walk past him. The night faded and he was back at the forest. 

“ _ We both love a man who can not love us back… _ ”

Luke wiped away the wet tears that broke free. He inhaled sharply, trying to calm himself. It was true. He was cursed to love a man who was dating his sister. The same man who gave him the life inside him. 

“ _ It seems we still have tears to shed _ ,” Vita mutters. 

Vita stands, struggling to stay still. She was horribly unbalanced. She faltered after one step. Luke grabbed her, holding her up. She stared at him with her dead eyes. That’s when he noticed the light fleeting her body. She was clearly less bright now and less human like. 

Luke sets the woman back down on her knees and watched as she laid herself down on the ground. Her light dimmed considerably, causing the goddess to shake her head. She curls her body up like a turtle. 

“ _ So it seems, my father was right, _ ” She tells him, “ _ You can die from a broken heart. _ ”

Then, just like that, the woman closed her eyes. The brightness she held disappeared. Her body transmorphing to the ground. He watched as she disappeared into nothing. The floor shakes as the ground below him shook. 

_ Crack! _

From the ground rose enormous mountains that reached the sky. He could only stare at the spot where the woman laid, her words echoing through his ears. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _Are you sure about this?_ ” Han asks.

“Not in the slightest.” The crew waited by docking five. Leia stood by the entrance, keeping her eyes peeled. From the distance she could see exactly what she was looking for. She waited till they reached the ship, flashing their chip.

Leia flashed her own. 

“ _Mama, I don’t wanna go!_ ” Leia’s eyes fell onto the the two kids accompanying the woman. Her eyes are tired. 

“Hush darling,” The woman tells the kids.

Leia took her eyes off the family and placed them on the man holding the chip. He still wore his Imperial clothing underneath the large cloak. He was fairly old, showing signs of grey hair. He looked so helpless. No Stormtroopers protecting him, no empire to stand behind. 

“How long will the trip take? My children-”

“They’ll be fed,” Leia tells him, “however there isn’t enough rations to feed all of you.” 

Han glances at Leia, with a weird expression. He wasn’t enjoying this. Chewie growled at the new panssengers, showing his distaste of them.

The man pulls his wife and kids behind him. He was terrified. “No way will I get on a ship with that thing! My family-“

“That  _ thing _ is co pilot. He’s coming,” Leia snaps, “If you have a problem with that, then you can stay here. I’m sure there’s a lot of people wanting to take a bite out of an _I_ _mperial Ambassador_.” The threat worked. The man hesitantly loosened. He had no barging chips. He had to do as he was told. He was powerless.

“ _ Mommy, I don’t like this _ ,” The little boy whispers. 

“These people are gonna take us somewhere safe. Okay?” The mother tried to comfort her children. They were just as terrified. 

“Chewie, take them to their seats. We’re taking off,” Leia states, turning around back into the ship.

Han blinks, clearly wasn’t ready for the order. 

Chewie gestured for the family to follow. They did but kept their distance. It was quite a scene. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _You’re proceeding well, better than I expected._ ”

“You say that because of the curse.” Luke blurts out. He watched the Healer’s face filled with a melancholy grief. A shadow casting over her face.

“Yes, I fear successful pregnancies here are nonexistent. The fact you’re doing so well, it’s outstanding news,” The Healer tells him honestly. There was no secrets kept. No need. Just look though this villages history and every secret suddenly is revealed. 

“Well, I’m glad to report I’ve been okay,” Like tells her, “it just sucks having to use the bathroom every five minutes.” 

“Yes, at this chapter of the pregnancy things will be a bit more smooth going. Lot less problems hopefully.” The Healer smiles with a knowing smile.

“Thank you for helping me. I-“

“None of that! Just deliver me a health godchild and that’s all the thanks I need!” The Healer tells him, shooing him. “Now go rest! Save your energy!”

Luke smiled.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“ _It’ll take at least another two days to get there,_ ” Han tells the princess, his eyes glancing at her from the side. 

“Can’t this flying junk of trash you got go any faster?”

“Hey! She’s sensitive!” Han exclaims. “Plus, trash isn’t bad most of the time!” 

Leia rolled her eyes, glancing back at the cockpit. Her eyes were glossy as she listened to the distant chatter.

“ _ The children are asking questions. They’re too young to understand- _ “

_ “Everything will be alright, my love. Once we’re there, everything will be okay.” _

Leia bit her tongue. All she dreamed of doing is pressing the eject button on the bantha foddler she was helping. Why did she have to be cursed with horrible luck? Why couldn’t she be delivering power converters or other low life criminals? Why did it have to be an imperial ambassador? 

“I can practically hear your thoughts,” Han speaks up. “What’s up?”

“How are you okay with all of this? Those people stood by and allowed the empire to thrive!” Leia asks. Her fists clenched and eyes glaring. 

Han sighed, shaking his head. “I’m doing this for Luke. I don’t give a damn about them but they’re the only way we’re gonna get him back.” 

Leia stares at him. She could see Han’s pains and sadness underneath his scruffy looking face. She knew deep down that the smuggler cared deeply for her brother. Those two were as thick as any others. Losing him left him heartbroken. 

“He always hated watching you leave,” Leia tells him, reminiscing. “He’d bug me day after day wondering about you. If any transmissions came in. He wouldn’t leave until he knew you were okay.”

Han glances at Leia with genuine surprise. “Really?” He questions. Was that even possible? Could that have really happened?

Leia nods. 

Han looks away from her, his eyes traveling to space outside. It was clear to see the man felt guilty. Leia could feel it tugging at him. Yet she also felt something else. A surge of brightness filling her body, her veins. She just wanted to jump with joy and squeal. That’s what the smuggler was feeling.

Leia pushes it away quickly. She had just accidentally tapped into her friend’s head. She had felt what he was feeling. It was so strange. She had always been empathetic but knowing what she knew now, she realized that she could tap into other people's emotions. All those years she was intuned with the force and just didn’t know it.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ “You seem distracted.”  _

Luke glances up at Caria. She was returning from perimeter check when she noticed the young Jedi mindlessly creating bead necklaces. 

“Is something wrong?” She asks.

Luke lets his shoulders drop, his eyes distant. Recently the young Jedi had been finding himself touching his stomach and holding it randomly. Not that it was more prominent he found himself holding it. Now was no exception. 

“Can’t sleep,” Luke states numbly. It was only half the truth. Every night he closes his eyes, he’s greeted by visions that plagued him. They festered and ate at him. 

“I heard you screaming the other night. I didn’t want to wake you but it sounded like you were yelling at someone ‘no’,” Caria tells him. 

“I have visions,” Luke explains, “sometimes these visions come true. So it’s scary when I have one.” 

“What happened in your vision?” Caria asks, concerned. Even a warrior as fierce as her had a soft spot. 

“I died.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _ Eat up, don’t leave a crumb. _ ”

The children ate their rations without care. They were hungry, ready to eat rocks. Their parents watched over, guarding their children as the ship rocked. 

Leia peeked in from the halls. Her eyes like ice shooting straight at the man. She must’ve have been doing that for too long since the man’s eyes met hers. They made eye contact for the span of five seconds before the man stood.

His wife glanced up, question why her husband was up. He gestured for her that it was okay before approaching Leia.

“Thank you for helping me and my family.”

“I’m not doing it for you,” Leia states roughly. She gave his thanks no mind for it meant nothing to her. 

“You don’t like me.”

“I don’t like the people you support,” Leia fires back. She could care less about him and his life. She cared about what he stood by over the years. Death, slaverly, and corruption. 

“I just want my family to be safe,” He tells her, “I know what I’ve done and won’t make excuses. However my family has done nothing but been born in the wrong time.” 

Leia stares deep into the man’s eyes. Her heart drumming and palms sweaty. She felt her icy cold blood begin to pump. She didn’t want to hear this. She wanted him to start spewing horrible words, claiming his devotion to the empire. She didn’t want the family man trying to keep his kids alive. It made her want to rip her own hair out. 

“Hey! Get away from her!” Han shouts, stepping into the scene. He looked pissed. He was getting ready to swing when suddenly a hand sprouted out.

Leia held a hand out, stopping the smuggler from destroying the man. She granted him mercy. 

The man took it with a sore expression.


	9. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm hits.

Luke was officially off work duties. 

He spent his days watching other people work, helping the village cooks prepare meals, and using the bathroom. His bladder wasn’t safe from the pregnancy. Nothing was. 

Luke was helping prep for lunches when he felt something tickle. It was a strange sensation he’s never felt before. It felt like something inside him was flicking him. He had been so shocked, he dropped the plate in his hand. The meal workers glanced at him, concerned.

“Are you alright?” One of the cooks, Janesel, asked. 

“I-I just felt something weird,” Luke stutters, “it was like something popped inside me.”

Another of oldest chief smiled a knowing smile. She placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder and told him, “Today is a special day for you.”

“I don’t-”

“It’s the baby! You must be feeling it move!” 

Luke blinked. Suddenly most of the chiefs left their station to surround him like he was some sort of strange sight. They asked questions, one after another. For someone who wasn’t used to this amount of attention on him at once, he couldn't help but stutter on his thoughts.

“Shoo! Leave the poor boy alone!” One of the elders ordered, shooing away the younger generation. They all grumbled, leaving despite their obvious wanting to stay. 

Luke was secretly glad that everyone had gone back to work. Now he could just sit and process what had happened to him. He stared down at his stomach, wide eyed as realization hit him. He just felt the kid inside him move. Part of him was scared. That a little human was actually growing. Another was glowing with excitement. His kid was inside him, alive. It was a special moment in any parents life. 

Luke continued with meal preparation with a large smile plastered on his face.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Leia was almost knocked off her feet.

The ship had been caught in a meteor shower once out of hyperspace. There was no such thing as safety in the piece of junk they called a ship. The sound of Han’s rushed voice echoed through the corridor and Chewie’s loud grumbles were enough for Leia to decided to stay put.

“Hold on tight!” Han shouts down the corridor, warning Leia for the messy road ahead of them. 

Leia shook her head, groaning as she pushed herself up. She tried to carefully maneuver through the halls while trying to keep her body up. She could hear the terrified squeals of children echo. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Leia found herself becoming a landing cushion to one eight year old boy. He gasped, quickly struggling to get up. 

“Sit down!” Leia orders him. Standing up in a meteor shower was risky for her, but for a child could become serious in a matter of seconds. She held the boy close as she made it in the cockpit. The family was struggling to stay seated. The mother had her daughter latched onto her as she tried to stay seated. The father was holding on tightly to a wall, trying desperately to keep himself up. 

Leia moved through the room, acting as a support beam for the young boy till she got him to his mother. She made sure he was safely down by his mother before letting go. Without any warning, the ship hit a hard bump. This caused her to go flying backwards off her feet. She swore she was gonna hit the ground hard when she felt something collide into her. The shaking ceased and Leia looked up. It was the Imperial Ambassador that helped her. He looked down at her with concerned pale eyes. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

Leia felt her body clench. She was in the arms of a murder, an imperial supporter, but she found herself frozen. Why wouldn’t he let her drop? What would he care if she wounded herself in the fall? All he should care for is his own greed and self interest. Why must he be different?

“We’re in the clear-Hey!” Han comes around the corner, wearing his familiar hyper aggressive glare. “Watch where you put your hands on her!”

“I was just trying to help-”

“More looks like you were getting handsy!”

Leia rolled her eyes, feeling embarrassment crawl up her face. How could a man be so annoying? She turned to Han, stepping in again before things went haywire. 

“Han!” She shouts, raising her voice. “Don’t make a fool of yourself.” 

“He-”

“I can handle myself. I don’t need you protecting me!” Leia turns to the Ambassador, her eyes glaring at him dangerously. “Thank you, but as it had always been the case, I don’t need your help.” With that, Leia stormed off, turning her back away from the two brawling men. 

Han, who hand his hands wrapped tightly around the Ambassador's coller, loosened. He dropped him, clearly confused by the situation. “What did I do?!” He asks loudly after the princess. 

“You both are idiots,” The wife states simply. Her eyes straight on Han and her husband. “She doesn’t need a knight in shining armour to save her. She can take care of herself. She’s her own person.”

Han sighed, realizing his big mistake. He’d always been protective of his friends, but he didn’t realize he might be a tad overprotective. It was just in his nature. He’s lost a lot of people, he didn’t want to lose another. He walked away, no longer feeling the need to pumpel the man beside him. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“These visions you have, they come real?”

Luke shrugs. “Sometimes. Sometimes they can be wrong. It’s hard.” The jedi sat in the hut of his friend, Caria. She gave him a worried brow, clearly concerned about the things she heard.

“How do we stop them?” She asks. “There must be a way, surely?”

Luke looked the warrior straight in the eyes with a big pair of baby blues. “I don’t know,” He says simply. 

“I don’t know.”

Suddenly something caught Luke’s attention. A feeling, a sixth sense-call it what you will. Whatever it was, it was strong. He turned his head towards the exit. 

Out of nowhere, a warrior runs in, their expression in disbelief. His face was matted with dirt and filth but on his robes were dots of red ink, blood. He had his hand covering a nasty wound oozing dark red blood on his arm.

_ “A Zubr has entered the village!” _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “Leia?” _

Han knocked on the chamber’s metal door. He felt ashamed of himself for allowing himself to get so carried away. After Luke, he couldn’t bare to lose another person. He could feel Chewie’s and Threepio’s eyes watching him from down the corridor. 

“ _Hopefully they make up. I hate watching them fight,_ ” Threepio speaks up.

Chewie nods in agreement. 

“Leia, look, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that,” Han sighs, “I really messed up.” There’s no response. No door opening. Nothing. Just a doorfull of silence. 

Han was about to say more to try and repair the mess he created when he heard a familiar beep echo from the ship. He clenched his fist, taking one last look at the room, before making his way to the ship panel. 

“We’re coming up on Taris!” Han announces. 

The door to the chambers slide open and out peaks Leia. She makes her way out of the room towards the control panel. She stands by the entrance as the ship made it to the outer rim of the planet. 

“Leia-” Han tried to speak but she shut him down with a simple head shake. The smuggler sighed, preparing the ship for landing. 

Han felt a smile creep on his lips. Glad he could patch up the mistake he created. 

“This junkyard is exactly what’s wrong with these worlds. No respect for mechanical life,” Threepio mutters. The protocol droid was right, it was a filthy place full of scraps. No place where a droid could survive in one piece. 

“This is gonna be a shaky landing. I’d hang on tight!” Leia took a seat, buckling herself in. Threepio watches everyone around him, quickly realizing that he was on his own. 

_ “Oh dear…”  _

Not even a second later, Threepio is sent stumbling back as they declined. As the ship prepared for landing, the sound of the droid’s loud screams could be heard as he’s thrown around like a bouncy ball. 

Leia found herself holding on tightly to her seatbelt, clearly showing her mistrust of the ship. The landing itself was relatively smooth if you didn’t count the ship losing a few parts because of the miscalculation of how high the scrap junk reaches. 

_“How do I always end up in pieces after missions?”_ Threepio asks from the floor. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Luke knew Zubr were a dangerous species. Their horns sharp enough to impale a man and their strength was beyond any man or alien. They weren’t a force to be reckoned with. 

Caria had put on her armour, taking her spear into battle. 

However Luke found himself going the opposite direction, leading the people to a safe spot as the warriors handled the situation. Him in the field would make the team and himself vulnerable. He would do more harm than good out there. He could hear the destruction, the angered shouts of warriors echoing. 

“Skywalker, get inside!” He heard someone say.

Luke felt himself hesitate. Something wasn’t right. He felt it within. The pull. The coldness. He could feel the souls fighting disappear like a puff of smoke. It was horrible. Their screams, their pain, their cries. All of them were louder than they have ever been. It was like screaming inside his own his head. 

_ “Luke!” _

It was too late. His feet were moving. He couldn’t stand the screams, the pain. He had to do something. Something to change this. His feet carried him passed the evacuated huts and village where terror struck. Everything this village called a home was destroyed. Nothing was left untouched. Bodies littered the area like it was grass.

_ “Corel!”  _

Luke felt his heart drop. He reached the scene where he felt. Bodies of warriors were laid discarded after their battle. Only one was left standing, Caria. Infront of her, the Zubr had impaled another warrior straight through the chest with no mercy. The last of her barricade. They were gone. 

Caria stood in the center of the bloodbath, sweat pouring down her face, guilt eating her alive. She stared at the Zubr with an angry expression. She wanted nothing more but to slaughter it however she couldn’t bring herself to move from her deceased teammates body. 

Luke felt his body come to a stop. He could feel the horror these people went through, the agony their deaths were. 

The Zubr turned towards Caria, revving itself up. It chaffs, showcasing the blood stained horns to wore, and stomped it’s hooves. If she didn’t move, she would die the same way her teammates did. A horrible death. However the warrior made no attempt to move. Her hope and was gone. What had she to live for now? It made it’s charge and Caria had made peace with that.

Luke had not.

Without much thinking, he pushed his arms out causing the bull to be thrown back. The sheer force of his throw caused the Zubr to halt for a moment, shaking it’s head. Caria’s eyes met his, her tears flowing freely. 

The Zubr began to puff itself back up, raising its horn and chuffing. His target this time Luke. The jedi didn’t falter, instead pulling out a familiar weapon. The monster came charging again, ignoring Caria’s screams. 

_ “No!” _

Luke stood still, taking a deep breath. He didn’t budge. He didn’t feel fear. He just stood in place almost like he was waiting. The bull didn’t slow down. It charged with fire at its feet. The jedi wouldn’t survive a hit. 

Luke exhaled, tightening his grip on his weapon before side stepping last minute, allowing the creature to pass him before he brought down his saber on its neck. The Zubr collapse on the ground, its head rolling off.

Caria stared at him with disbelief.

Luke just stares back. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Leia’s job was done. 

She delivered the family safely to Taris in one piece. She was done. Her job was complete. So why does she still feels this gaping hole in her chest? She watched the family disembark from the ship with their baggage, clutching their children close.

“You must think of me as the lowest scum possible.” Leia turns to the Imperial Ambassador standing right behind her. She straightened her shoulders, lifting her chin. “I don’t blame you. I’ve done many things. However not once did I do it for my own greed.”

The man looks off towards his family, his wife waited for him at the end to begin their journey to their new life. He began to take his first few steps forward when Leia suddenly asked, “Do you regret any of it?”

He sighed, turning towards the young woman. His expression told it all. She pressed her lips into a thin line and stepped back. She watched the man decline and regroup with his family. It was bittersweet to watch.

“Ready to go?” Han asks from behind her.

Leia opens her mouth but before a word can get out, rapid fire rained down on them. The sound of screaming caught the team’s attention. The family was on the floor surrounding their father who was injured. 

Han grabbed his blaster, searching the plain for the shooters. He counted two. They were hiding behind a large scraped AT walker. He aimed to take fire and managed to get two shots in before the blaster in his hand is shot. He cursed in pain, feeling the skin in his hand sizzle. 

Leia stands from her spot, taking charge into the fire. She ignored the calls of her name and made her way towards the family. She removed the blaster from her hip, taking the safety off. 

“Daddy!” Their kids cried. 

“Henry, please!” His wife shouts. The Ambassador eyes fluttered. He glanced at his sobbing family weakly, his breathing shallow. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to Leia grabbing onto him with a look of determination as she prepared to shoot. His eyes rolled back to unconsciousness. 

“Hold on, Harry. You’ll be fine,” Leia tells him before running towards the open fire. There was no stopping her. Not even the blaster shots being thrown her way. She managed to dodge despite the odds stacked against her. She stopped, ducking beside a broken down speeder and aiming towards one of the enemies. She shot. One of the shooters fell dead while the other turned over to look, distracted. 

Leia took her shot. She jumped out from her spot, running over. Her breathing was labored but she managed to jump over the barricade they hid behind. The shooter tried to hit her but she had the better advantage and wrapped her blaster around his throat. She held a tight grip as the man gagged for air. 

“Why are you trying to kill us?” Leia asks through the struggle. 

Han ran down the ramp towards the family, shaking the man over. Chewie roared in anger, aiming his own weapon towards the shooter and Leia. However the smuggler held his hand up, shaking his head.

“She’s got this!” He tells the Wookie. 

Chewie lowers his weapon hesitantly, letting out a nervous murmur. 

Leia is thrown against the ship, forcing herself to let go of the man’s neck. She dodged another lucky hit and threw her own. A kick in the mask causing the person underneath to growl. She had no choice. She had to open fire, hitting the shooter square in the chest. She breathed heavily as she watched the shooter go down. She stared at the body, cursing. 

_ Bang! _

Leia clutches her leg as a blaster nicks her in the arm. She bites her lip to hold back her cry of pain. The other shooter had managed to survive her first hit and now used his last bit of strength to make an impact. 

“Why you,  _ womp rat! _ ” Leia exclaims, opening her own fire on him. This time he was dead. She sighed, sitting back and letting herself drop to the ground with a thud. 

  
  
  



	10. The Things We Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

In the wake of the Zubr attack, the village had no choice but to try and salvage what they could. In the destruction they lost a lot. All that remained was rumble.

_“How could this have happened?”_ Caria asks as she picks up a shattered pottery bowl from the ashes of a house.

“We found the gate keeping us safe to have been torn down. The Zubr must’ve broken in from there.” 

Luke was amongst the people searching within the rubble searching. He wasn't giving up that his little droid made it out unscathed. However the wait left his hope dwindling. He heard a familiar beep coming from the deep underground of what he knew to be his hut. 

“ _Artoo!_ ” Luke exclaims, digging through the dirt to discover a familiar droid buried deep down. The droid shoots out using its jetpack legs, slowly lowering itself onto the ground. 

“Yes Artoo I know I look different, I can explain everything,” Luke tells his old friend. 

The droid gives confused beeps as it examines the mess it was stuck in. Clearly he needed to get updated on their current issue.

“We have no choice Caria." One of the elders state. "We must relocate the village. It’s no longer safe.” Caria turned to council, nodding her head. She knew deep down that it was the only way.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ “Henry! Please, don’t go!” _

_ “Daddy!” _

_ “Henry!” _

  
  


Leia woke with a start, sweat dripping down her face. Her hair was laid astrude, sticking to her face. Her ears drummed and her body trembled despite the heat. She felt so cold. 

“I’m sorry,” She whispers, shaking her head.

_ Leia made her way over to Han, carrying her wound like a fighter. She fell beside Han, falling to her knees.  _

_ “I can’t feel a pulse,” Han announces. _

_ “Oh god,” His wife sobs, shaking her head. “Please-“ _

_ Leia presses her palm firmly on the wounded man’s chest. She mustered all the force she could before throwing her body down with force. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.  _

_ “He’s dead,” Han tries to say.  _

_ Leia shook her head. She hadn’t made this trip just to lose. A family needed their father. How would they survive on an unknown planet alone? They needed him. He had to live. He just had to. _

_ “I’ve got this!” Leia shouts when she feels a hand trying to grab her. She shook her head. “Just this once, everyone is gonna live!”  _

_ “Leia!” Han yells a little louder.  _

_ Leia pushes and pushes with the strength her body saved up. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up-Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrap around her body, pulling her back. She struggled furiously. She couldn’t stop. She had been so close.  _

_ “No! I have to save him!” Leia is encased inside a gigantic hug. She felt the warmth of Han’s body encase her cold body. In that moment, she allowed a tear to stream down her face.  _

  
  
  


Leia sat in her bed, staring at the cold metal floors. She felt a sharp pin tug at her. The chip laid on the counter. Blood stained it, it’s scent surrounding it like it was bad cheese.

She wiped away a tear. How could she feel so affected by the death of an enemy? How could she shed a tear for a man whose life is written in a bloody stained notebook. She couldn’t understand. All these emotions, these signs. It was the force. It was with her, talking, but she couldn’t understand. If only her brother was here to tell her what to do. He knew more about this than she did. What she was feeling. To help her understand these emotions that plagued her. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


People were setting up tents for the nightfall. Others tended to the cattle, roping back in the last of herds, preparing them for the journey ahead. Some tended to the fences, trying to repair it before sunset.

Luke found the sight horrible. Despite knowing it could’ve been worse, he found it saddening to watch people kiss their house goodbye. 

Artoo whirled beside him.

“Yeah Artoo, it’s a tragedy.” 

From the Healer’s Hut collateral, out walked the Healer, her face grime. She held in her hands shattered pieces of remains of jars. She shook her head. 

Luke turned around, facing her with Caria behind him. He could hear the warriors breath hitch.

“I’m afraid, there is nothing left,” The Healer states. 

“What-“

The Healer raised her hand, cutting off the stupor before it started. She shakes her head solemnly. “I’m afraid I can’t tend to the ill and treat the wounded. They can’t get assistance without these herbs.” 

“So they’ll just die?” Luke asks abruptly, not believing his ears.

“There is nothing I can do for them now.” 

“Can’t you send more people to get the things you need-“

“These herbs come from the very top of the mountain of Vita. They are irreplaceable! Nobody has survived a trip up there. It’s hopeless.” The Healer sighed, dropping her shoulders.

“There’s always hope,” Luke stubbornly states, shaking his head. 

“Not this time,” Caria replies darkly. She turns her back to the Jedi, moving to leave them in their mourning when the Jedi stood tall.

“Everyone who’s physically able makes the trip. Dozens of individuals climbing the mountain means a higher chance of getting through-“

“Are you saying we should all make the journey in the mountains?” Caria scoffs.

“What other choice do you have?” 

“My people could be wiped out if it doesn’t work!”

“They will be wiped out if you don’t,” Luke points out, taking a step towards the warrior with a tall stride. 

Caria turns to argue, maybe even hit him when the Healer cuts in, nodding her head. “That could work,” The Healer mutters.

“It’s risky and stupid.”

“Yes, but couldn’t hurt to try.” The Healer raises a brow, letting the girl know that she was right. Luke gave her begging eyes. He cared just as much as she did. He showed her that. 

“Some people aren’t fit for the journey-“

“They’ll stay with protection. Two guards at most,” Luke bargains, stepping closer. He could see her tension melt away as she starts to chip. 

“Those woods are festered with deadly creatures. Without protection-“

“That’s why I’m going,” Luke tells her despite her shaking his head. “I have trained with great Jedi knights and the force is strong with me. I can provide protection.” 

“In your condition-“

“I don’t want to do this either but this is the only way to ensure your people have the best chance.” Luke edges her on. “Take it.” 

Caria stares at him with moments of indecisiveness. Her internal battle raging for a few moments before the white flag is raised.

Caria shouts something to one of the villagers. They nod immidrenly, dropping whatever they were working on before running off. She turns to look at Luke with a thin line on her lips.

“We leave tomorrow at sunrise.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Leia stormed into the Cantina. 

She passed by dozens of people before setting her eyes on one familiar figure. 

Jarjim was sat in the same spot with his droid right by his side. His expression smug as they could get. When she reached the table she threw down the chip, nearly breaking the device in her anger. 

“You set me up!” 

“I was testing you, that is all,” Jarjim replies nonchalantly. “Hardly a set up if I told you it would be a test.” 

“You never said I would be shot at!” 

“Wouldn't be a test if you knew all the answers, now would it?” 

Leia slammed her arm down on the table, glaring straight at the sorry excuse of a man infront of her. “A family lost their father because of you!” She spits out.

“But you completed you mission. Therefore you passed,” Jarjim tells her, pulling out another chip. He holds it up as a taunt, waving it in her face. Blood in exchange for her brother.

“You’re a monster!” She growls.

“So dramatic, I’m just the man giving you a job. No need for names!” Jarjim fakes pain, as if her words could penetrate his thick walls.

Leia found the chip being placed in her hands, into her responsibilities. She now held the map to her brother if she was right. She stepped back, shaking her head.

“ _Have fun!_ ” Jarjim tells her in her face.

Leia felt like she was walking on air as her body turned. She walked away, feeling every step she took. The chip in her hand somehow felt heavier in her palm.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ “Watch out! We’ve got a large hole here!”  _

Luke jumped over the crack in the ground, his eyes focused on the road ahead. He was surrounded by endless trees and grass that extends to his ankles. The air was colder that Hoth’s warmest day. Behind him, a trail of people with bags. People of all shapes and sizes, heights and widths were making the trip. Whoever had the best working legs were there. 

Luke moves a branch away from his head, glancing beside him. The bushes were quiet, almost forgettable. They just blended in too well. 

“Do you need a break?” Caria asks him for what felt like the millionth time. 

“I may be pregnant but that doesn’t mean I can’t function like a normal person,” Luke snaps back. Despite the ache in his feet, he wasn’t gonna stop the whole group. He had to be ready for whatever threat. He wouldn’t be ready if he was sitting around all day! 

“If you feel like you must take a break, tell me. Don’t give me that macho shit.” 

Luke agreed, nodding his head. He drew a hand onto his stomach, protectively cradling his stomach as he was forced to bend down underneath a large fallen branch. Despite being larger, his new added mass only proved to be half the problem. Another one was this pesky feeling set in his head. It was like a call, bringing him closer. 

“ _ Leia! _ ” 

Luke spun around, shocked by the sudden voice.  _ Leia _ , he wondered. It couldn’t have been her, she wasn’t-

“ _ You couldn’t have done anything-“  _

The group kept walking without him. Inside Luke stares off into the distance. He could hear Han’s voice. He could hear them. After so long, the Jedi felt a warmth fill him.

“ _ I am a monster. _ ” Leia’s thought rung through him like it was his own. “ _ Because of me, and my selfishness, a family is now incomplete. I don't deserve the title of General. _ ” 

Luke shook his head. 

Suddenly before his own eyes, Leia stood in the field, her back to him. She wore what looked to be old smuggler gear, her hair dressed down in a braid. 

“ _Leia,_ ” Luke breaths out. 

_“Luke?”_ The figure of his sister turned in acknowledgment. Her body twisting around. Her eyes traveled to meet his own. He could see the exact moment she felt/saw him. Joy crossed her face as a grin plastered onto her face. 

_“Leia!”_ Luke wanted to hug his sister, hold her tightly. However something kept him from doing it. He just stared at his sister with disbelief. “You’re communicating through the force!”

_“I am?”_ Leia looks just as shocked as he did. “I didn’t realize!” 

Luke watched in amazement, unable to bring his emotions into words. He just stared into his sister’s eyes. She looked tired. So tired. Her worn expression mirroring that of their father. Her eyes broke away from his, falling below onto his stomach. She looks shocked.

_ “So it was true.” _

“You found out,” Luke points out, breathing out. 

“How is it possible? You’re a-“

“I reckon the force had a thing to do with it,” Luke tells her, speaking from his heart. He wasn’t sure why he said it. Like someone had told him that. 

_“I’m coming to find you Luke, I swear-“_ Leia began to fade, her huge brown orbs becoming less prominent. He tried to reach out, bring her back, but it went right through. She was gone despite being right there a few seconds ago. 

“Leia..”

“ _Luke! Is something wrong?_ ” Caria’s voice echoes, panicking sleeping through her voice.

Luke turned around, facing the group. He put on his best poker face, giving the group his best _‘I’m okay’_ smile before saying, “I just thought I saw something! False alarm!” 

The group nodded, turning back to start walking again. Caria gestured for him to keep walking. Luke took one last look at the spot his sister once stood before he kept walking.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Leia woke with a cold sweat. Her body was overheated, burning toward the bone and her chest hurt. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She felt so drained despite having slept. 

However she could’ve swore she’d seen…

Leia glances around the small cabin. Her eyes tracing the Falcon’s metal wall lining. No trees. No night sky. Nothing. Must it all have been a hallucination? A fever dream? That’s what she thought could explain the strange dream.

However a part of her wondered, deep down, if it was real. 

  
  



	11. Warning Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets a warning from a familiar face.
> 
> Leia and Han get ready to bring the Jedi home.

“ _ The nights here are deadly. No sane man would venture out unprotected. We must take turns watching. _ ” 

Luke couldn’t sleep at all. He laid on the rock hard ground, eyes tracing the dim fire pit that barley sparked. He watched it grow less powerful by each ember that flickered wondering how long till sunrise. He knew that dozens of villagers lives depended on this trip, their future rides on his plan. He couldn’t help but feel doubtful. Was he doing the right thing? Or was this just another half baked delusion that his mind created as a way to offer hope?

He felt a shiver go down his spine. A cold shiver. His eyes flew up to the sky. A breeze rushed passed his face, leaves flowing by him in a curvy dance across the sky. He followed them, watching them make their way into the Forest. He could feel his body halt, chilling. He felt a rope lasso him, drawing him closer. He rose from his spot, raising himself up cautiously as to not wake any of the slumbering people.

He played hopscotch trying to get through the sleeping crowd on the ground. Left, right, up, left, left, right-Luke’s feed hit the other side with a firm thud. He had managed through the sea of dreams to the spot he was determined to see. He glances back, catching the back of Caria. Her back was straight, and stance defensive. She kept a watchful eye on the sky and ground, however failed to realize him moving away. 

Luke hesitates, staring at the back of the fierce warrior. She had been through so much that he felt guilty. He knew that him leaving would be selfish. He should stay and forget about everything he saw, he feels. This was the place he was supposed to stay. 

The breeze grew stronger, the call of the unknown ringing in his head. It’s siren lured him in closer, pulling him closer with every note. Luke couldn’t resist. 

The Jedi pushes through, his body traveling forward. Each step he took the louder the call grew.

Luke shoves through some bushes, trying his best to follow. His eyes searching for anything that could be related. For the thing that called to him. The closer he got, he could hear something strange. The sound of something moving.  _ Water _ . 

Luke follows the sound down, making his way downhill. His feet carried him quickly across the dirt road until he came upon some bushes. He pulled the leaves apart to find a river. It drifted down, its water traveling slowly. His eyes studied the water. It looked like it was still, but if one looked close enough they could see it was actually moving. 

“ _ Water? _ ” Luke mumbles. He looks around for some sort of sign. “You dragged me out here to see this?” The night was silent. 

Luke felt impatience struggle with him, wanting nothing more but to yell. He didn’t understand. Why couldn’t he understand? Wasn’t he supposed to be a Jedi Master? 

“ _ Even the greatest need help sometimes. _ ”

Luke spins around, his body swiftly trying to protect himself. 

Behind him stood the one person he didn’t expect. A woman he couldn’t remember.  _ Sad eyes _ . That’s how Leia described it. 

“ _ Mother _ ...,” Luke breathes out in disbelief. 

His mother smiles. Luke could’ve sworn the whole night lit for a moment. She stood behind him dressed in a white gown, her hair curled with beautiful flowers placed inside. 

_ “Hello, Luke.” _

Luke wanted to run into her arms, clinging close to her body and feel her warmth. He just wanted the one thing he’d never experienced before. A mother’s hug. Sure his Aunt’s hugs were close to it but something about a mother hugging their child was irreplaceable. It was an experience he didn’t get to feel at all. However he knew it would be of no use. His hands would run straight through her and he would be left empty handed. 

“Why are you here?” Luke asks instead.

Padmé stepped towards her son, looking deep into his eyes. Her face turned solemn for a moment as they were near incense away from each other. With a soft hand, she places where her fingers should be on his cheek.

“I have been sent to help you on your journey,” She tells him. “You’re in danger.” 

“What do you mean, Mother?” Luke asks desperately, placing a hand over the empty space where his mother’s hand. 

“Something has changed. The future has been clouded. The force has been disturbed from its usual path.” Padmé looked deep into Luke’s eyes. Her warning burning deep down.

“I haven’t felt anything-“

“You must hear this warning, my son. This child is strong with the force. Their power so magnificent yet their future is clouded with darkness.” 

Luke shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t bring himself to understand. 

_ “The force isn’t one singular thing Luke. It’s a balance.” Padmé explains. “This child was not the will of the force but the-“ _

“Darkness,” Luke finishes numbly. 

Padmé gives him a melancholy nod. Her eyes were full of sadness again. It pained him to see.

_ “Once this child is born, people will be after its power. He will be in grave danger. His power a beacon for those who wish to do harm.”  _

Luke listened carefully. He had to. For it was his duty. However another part tugged at him. This was his kid. His flesh and blood. He had to protect them.

“My vision-“

_ “The future is unpredictable. Your death is the only thing the force can see.”  _

Luke felt his mouth go dry. Death wasn’t what he wanted. He had a kid, he thought he’d grow up beside him and teach him. His death was the only thing the force could see. Surely that meant something. 

_ “The force is at battle. The darkness within is refusing to mend. We can no longer guide you from this point on. You must finish this journey by yourself.” _

“I will,” Luke determinedly tells her. 

Padmé smiles. Her eyes shimmering under the moonlight one last time before her figure fades. He found himself alone once again. No force ghost, no mother, no warning. He was completely utterly alone. 

A familiar tug at his stomach served as a reminder that he wasn’t quite alone. He couldn’t help but laugh a sad laugh. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ “This system isn’t on any Imperial or Republic charts. It simply doesn’t exist.”  _

Leia sat behind Han, staring at the map above their heads. From a completely random person's point of view, it looked like garbage. Complete and utter garbage. However for Leia, it was hope.

“How long would it take?” Leia asks. 

_“It's highly unpredictable. I'm sorry, Princess.”_ Han looks unsure. His body language tense. Clearly they came so far, but what waited for them was unknown. Was Luke actually there? Leia thought so. However she could be wrong. Han just wanted to bring the farmer boy back and tell him off for running in the first place. That is, if they find him in one piece. 

_“I’m sure wherever Master Luke is, that he is somewhere safe,”_ Threepio states, _“He has Artoo with him.”_

“To survive this long without battery, Artoo is probably a pile of scrap.”

Threepio gasps, as if the thought was some terrible thing. The droid went silent after that.

“Let’s get on it then. Shall we?” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_“My feet hurt...”_ A villager complains.

_“This is insane!”_ Another says.

Luke walked beside Caria. His eyes drifting back on the village pioneers. He felt himself doubting whether or not they would make it.

Suddenly Caria stops in her tracks, raising a hand. Silence. Her hand stays raised as she checked the air. Something wasn’t right. Luke could tell as soon as the warrior reaches for their spear. 

Luke places a hand on his lightsaber. 

_ Crunch _ .

Caria turns, raising her spear in the air. From the bushes out came a bunny. Its little fuzzy body hoping by like there wasn’t a huge wave of people terrified. 

“False alarm,” Caria states.

Luke was about to calm down when suddenly from the trees above, down came a group of five people. Their outfits made of tree leaves to disguise themselves and their weapons spears. 

“ _ It’s the Parkota group! _ ” A villager cries. 

Luke retrieves his lightsaber, showing off to the group of attackers. He didn’t want to fight, more like couldn’t in his condition, but he had a duty to protect. 

“I would’ve expected more from you, Caria,” The leader of the Parkota group snarls, “You are trespassing on our territory!”

“My people need passage to the mountains. Our camp has been mauled, we have wounded. We need-“

“Why should we help you?” The leader asks. “You greedy scum deserve what you got!” 

Luke glances between the two. He could sense the strong tensions. Their fire and angry burning greatly. 

“Be careful how you speak of my people! Mine are honorable while yours are savages!” 

The spears were growing closer, the call to battle growing stronger. Luke knew Caria stood no chance in a fight. Their people would be in danger. 

“Stop! We don’t come to fight!” Luke announces, trying to draw the attention of the people. “Please, understand that without access people will die! Innocent people!”

Caria growled like a wild animal. Her eyes mirroring that of the rouge Zubr that terrorized their camp. Despite not being able to see their leaders face underneath their masks, he could imagine the same.

“Their people are of no concern to me! Their leader is a monster!” Luke shakes his head. 

“Who leads them aren’t their fault. They all aren’t bad. Please-“

“Their people are the reason for the curse on this forsaken planet! Their greed and break from religion caused all of this!” 

“Why should we listen to these scoundrels? We should just kill them and get through!” Luke shakes his head. 

“No! Killing people won’t help anybody! If you die, your people will be lost. If they die, their people will never forgive! They need their leader!” 

The Leader glances at Luke, their interest peaking. Clearly they weren’t expecting such a human answer. 

However Caria wasn’t so easily persuaded. She continued to snarl, glaring at her enemy. She wanted to fight. She wanted to do what she always does. However deep down she knew Luke was right.

“Caria, lower your weapon,” Luke tells her. His voice was firm, it was an order.

Hesitantly the Warrior lowered her weapon despite the anger still seething. Luke did the same, turning his lightsaber off and lowering it. 

“You’re a fool,” The leader states. They lowered their weapons. 

“Right back at you,” Caria snaps.

The leader lowers their weapon, soon the people following suit. It was mercy. It was a gift. However the worst was hardly over. Actually passing was another obstacle.

“We spare you but we do not allow you to access the mountains.” 

“But-“ 

“You must. People are dying. Wouldn’t you want the same for your own?” The leader turns to Luke, examining him up and down. 

“Who are you?” 

“I’m Luke Skywalker,” He tells them, “I’m a Jedi Master.”

There was silence. The leader glances back at his people, their shock echoing. Luke could feel it like siren. 

“You are the one the mountain calls to,” The leader states. 

Luke wasn’t sure what to say so he nodded. 

The Leader nods, bowing down on his knees. His people follow suit. 

Luke felt his face go deep shade of red. He would never get used to the sight of people bowing to him. 

“You are our only hope to save us from the mountains curse,” The leader states. 

Caria glances between the two questionably. She clearly was missing the memo. 

“Help us pass,” Luke pleads, “I promise you no harm will come to your people.” 

The leader stands, raising his fist to his chest. “You have our protection Master Skywalker.” 

Caria rolled her eyes, disgusted. However Luke took it well, nodding his head. It was a win. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Han stared at the outskirts of space. He watched every star and planet drift by. 

_ “What a piece of junk!” _

Han imagined Luke sat behind him, clenching his seat desperately as the flew. His annoying voice cutting through him like a blaster wound. He’d remark, telling the so called Jedi off. They’d bicker before being snapped back to the problem at hand.

The smuggler imagined his life being filled with moments like that. He thought it would always be like that till the end. Just them together on this ship, going on adventures that Han would always end up saving him from. Like a knight in shining armour type guy. 

However after looking in that medical folder, Han realized things were due to change. His friend who had been pulling away, the prince he was supposed to save, was about to go on a big journey without him. He didn’t trust him enough to stay beside him despite the oddity of the situation. He was off on a different path.

Han felt bitter. Was he supposed to be left behind? Was that the ending to his story with these kids? Was anything they went through meaningful? Had he imagined it all? This warmth to their story that overflooded his heart began to feel cold. Was he just a smuggler with no sense of right who got distracted by a beautiful prize. He was lost on this dark road, abandoned by so many. 

Who was he now that he wasn’t their friend? 

Han sighed. He’s been abandoned by so many. People who were close to him had left him on this same dark road. All the same pain.

So why did this hurt the worst? 

Han sighed, continuing to stare at the emptiness of space. 

  
  



	12. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is found.

There is no sound in the forest, yet everyone is moving, moving and not talking.

The tension could be cut with a knife and still linger. It was clear these two tribes of people did not get along or even stand each other. The only thing keeping them from tearing each other apart was Luke. His being there was enough to stop a bloodbath.

“I don’t like this.” Caria growls lowley, baring her teeth. 

“What’s so bad about them? They’re helping us?” Luke asks, glancing at the other tribe. They looked as normal as to be despite wearing masks. 

“They betrayed us! Their own people!” Caria rants, frustrated. She huffed, crossing her arms like an angry child. “Who does that?”

Luke glances away, awkwardly. 

“Look, you don’t have to like them but they’re the only chance your people have.” Flames were practically bursting off the warriors head. He kept walking, ending the conversation. That only made him realize how sore his feet were. His back ached and he was drained. He wished he could just lay down and rest. However he knew they had to keep moving. He couldn’t hold them back. So the jedi pushed through.

_ Screeeeech! _

Suddenly from the sky above came down a creature with talons sharper than any knife and teeth bigger than his hand. It’s skin and wings like leather. It swooped down, trying to grab onto anything below. Everyone ducked, lowering themselves to the ground to avoid the animal. 

“It’s a Ptero!”

The animal flew above them, circling them like a sunday buffet. It’s wings larger than any bird he’s ever seen. 

Suddenly the Leader from the other tribe stands, grabbing the bow that was attached to their back and held it up. From his thigh they pulled out an arrow. They aimed it towards the sky, following the creature trying to get an open shot.

“Are you insane?” Caria shouts. “You’ll get us all killed!” 

_ Snap! _

The arrow shot through the bow, cutting through the air like a blaster. Everyone watched in horror as the arrow flew straight in the air. The monster screeched, chasing the arrow like a beacon. It’s mouth opened, practically chomping through the arrow.

Artoo whirled, shaking with excitement. 

Suddenly there was fire, an explosion rang through the sky. The deathly screech echoing as the monster fell from the sky. 

“You guys don’t have that?” The leader teases.

Caria growls, about to stand to yell in their face, when from the bushes came another Ptero. Its talons came in fast, cutting past the tribe straight for the leader. Its talons sank deep into the skin of the unsuspecting Leader, pulling him up into the air. 

_ “Barion!”  _

The leader struggled but he was no match for the gigantic monster looming over him. He screamed as he was lifted furter into the air.    
  


Luke was about to pull out his lightsaber when suddenly Caria pushes through pulling out one of the warriors arrows and snatching others bow. With a swift pull, she aimed for the sky above. Everything seemed to slow down as the arrow was released. People watched nervously as a human was dragged around like some sort of animal. The animal predictably followed the arrow, opening its sharp jaws. 

_ Bang! _

Fire rained from the sky. The sharp talons that kept the Leader still let go. The boy free fell for what felt like hours, his body getting closer to the ground like a speeding asteroid. 

Luke raised his arms up in the air, trying to catch the boy. The Leader slowed down until he was just floating in mid air. Slowly Luke lowered him to the ground, feeling his body struggle with the sheer amount of force being used. It wasn’t until the Leader was nearly inches off the ground did the Jedi collapse. 

_ “Luke!” _ Caria exclaimed, running to his side. 

“Mmm fine,” Luke mumbled. His face was pale, and his body refused to cooperate with him. Meanwhile the Leader, Barion, laided on the ground groaning. His people surrounded him, fussing over the wound. 

Luke could feel the high pressure around him. Despite both boys being safe, something lingers. 

“The talons dug into his skin,” One tribe member mumbles.

“This isn’t good…” Another states.

“What’s going on?” Luke asks as Caria supported him on his knees. He watches, terrified that somehow the other leader hadn’t made it. The warrior beside him didn’t do well at hiding her concern either.

“The Ptero broke his skin,” A Parkota Warrior explains, “Their talons are infused with venom. It-”

“I’m gonna die in a few hours,” The warrior grunts, sitting up. 

Caria shakes her head. “Don’t you people have a cure?” She asks. She hadn’t faced a Ptero nor did she know about their venom until today. They had never traveled into their camp. They stayed closer towards the mountains. They were on the outskirts. 

“There is no cure,” Darion tells her, his voice shaky. He was terrified. 

“This is all your people’s fault!” A Parkota warrior states aggressively, glaring at Caria and her people. 

“Stand down!” Darion orders, pushing himself up. He removed the mask revealing a young boy. Maybe a teen. His eyes matching those of Caria’s. His black hair disheveled from the rough landing. That’s when he realized what was truly going down. Sibling rivalry. 

“You _ idiot! _ If you listened to me-”

“You always think you know what's right!” Darion states. 

“That’s because I do!” Both tribes watched, unsure of what to do. 

Luke felt something. A call. A feeling. His head turned back. He could hear the faint sound of gurgling. It was growing louder.  _ Water _ . Without saying anything else, he stood up on two wobbly feet.

_ “Luke?” _

Luke didn’t listen. His eyes focused on the sound. He wasn’t sure with what strength he had but he managed to pull himself closer towards the river. He could hear people following him. However he had to try.

“Luke!” Caria chased after the reckless man, wondering what could’ve made him so spooked. However, by the time he reached him, they found him staring at the river. Before she could ask, the jedi spoke, “Get in the water!” 

_ “What?” _ Darion raised a brow, confused.

“Trust me!” Luke tells him.

Darion glanced at Caria then his people. He had no idea what was happening. However he didn’t argue. This man was suppose to be the one to save them all, what harm could it do. He hesitated before stepping into the stream. At first it was harmless. Nothing happened. 

“Luke I don’t-”

Suddenly Caria was cut off by Darion’s scream. She was about to rush in after him when she saw him fall to his knees. “Wait!” A Parkota exclaims. “Look!”

The nasty deadly wound he carried healed itself. Repairing itself. It was a sight that had both groups gasping in awe. The screams died down to grunts when the healing was complete. No nasty wound. No poison killing his system. Nothing. 

“How did you know that would work?” Caria asks in disbelief.

“This river runs to the Mountains. It’s bound to have some healing properties, right?” Luke glances between the groups of people. It was a gold mine find for the groups. This change becoming revolutionary.

A silent awe fell across the group.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“We’re leaving the system, get ready,” Han announces. 

“Let’s go!” Leia hurried. They hit hyperdrive. Everyone was thankfully set down so there was no rouge flying droids. Just a smooth escape. 

They landed in a system of unknown planets. Leia couldn’t recognize them. However, she felt as if she has seen this before. Like she had been here before despite this being her first time. This strange sensation was unexplainable. 

“Hold on, Luke,” Han mutters, “We’re coming.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They made it to the mountains. 

They stared up at the colossus summit, hesitating. Nobody from the tribe has made the trip up and came down alive in decades. However the need for its healing properties were real. They had no choice. It took so long to get here that all the tribe of people could do was stare.

“Luke, in your condition-”

“I’m not a kid. I can walk.” Luke didn’t want to stay back. He had to climb the mountain to see what lay above. The stories he heard seemed so real. He had to see what called him from above. 

“It’s not safe. The stress could hurt the baby.”

“I’m going,” Luke states stubbornly. He was tired of the baby treatment. He could still do things, he wasn’t helpless. He was a Jedi for god's sake. He was gonna climb a mountain if he wanted. 

Caria wanted to argue but a loud bang echoed through the sky. The people glance upwards, to the sky they see something. It was coming fast. _A ship._

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ “Chewie! Get her steady!” _

Chewie flipped switches, trying his best to repair the situation. However it did nothing to calm the raging ship. 

_ “Han!” _

“Little occupied right now,  _ princess! _ ” Han shouts, trying to figure out why his ship lost power. One moment they were taking a peaceful trip, the next they were free falling. It made no sense whatsoever. 

Leia stares at the impending ground, wondering if this is how she would die. On a nowhere planet with a droid, a walking carpet, and a nerfherder.    
  


_ “Oh dear, I can’t watch!”  _ Threepio exclaims.

Leia looked to the side, as if she was seeing something the others didn’t a feeling.

_ “Luke,” _ She breathes. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “Luke.” _

Luke blinked in disbelief. He couldn’t breath. 

_ “Leia…” _

Artoo lets out a series of happy beeps beside him.    
  


  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Leia thought of her brother. The times he was able to lift things twice his size using a force she never understood. To see things. 

_ “The force runs strong in my family.” _

Leia inhales a shaky breath, staring at the outside world. She closed her eyes, inhaling sharply. She thought of the Falcon, imagining it slowing down. She hesitantly lifted a hand out. 

“Leia!” Han exclaimed. “What are you doing?”

Leia took a deep breath again. She felt something tug at her. A rope trying to pull at her. The ship didn’t slow down. She jumped as the ship rocked. It felt impossible. How could she do anything?

_ “The Force will be with you. Always.” _

Leia lifted another hand, her brows knitting together with determination. She began to breath quicker as a power inside her awoke, exploding around her. 

Han’s eyes widen. No longer was the ship free falling but floating. It was a terrifying prospect. He looked back to Leia with both her hands extended, shakying. Chewie rumbled curiously. 

“ _Oh, Princess!_ ” Threepio exclaims. “ _Are you alright?_ ”

“ I’m fine, Threepio! ” Leia shouts. It was a lie. The sheer amount of force was taking whatever strength she had and ate at it. Slowly she began to lower the ship with her trembling hands. Han, who sat in the pilot seat, wasn’t sure what to say. Though he’s known for a long time that nothing he says will change the fact this happened. 

The ship shook as it found itself being lowered to the ground safely. 

“Chewie, get set for landing,” Han stutters. The two pilots began to flip switches, lowering the landing platforms. The ship shook a few more seconds as Leia made sure the ship was stable before dropping her hands. 

“Holy-Leia that was-” Han turned towards the Princess with a shit eating grin.

Unfortunately Leia had been knocked unconscious. Her eyes were shut and her body limp. Han jumped up, quickly undoing the seat belt before lowering the Princess on the ground.    
  


“Leia!” He shouts. 

Chewie lets out a worried bark. “It seems the Princess has fallen unconscious-” Threepio was cut off by Han’s sarcastic snort.

“You think?!”

“Her vitals are fine. She’s just resting,” Threepio states. 

Han let a relieved sigh fill him. He was glad she wasn’t dead. Despite looking the part, she was alive. Just resting. 

Han picked her up, bridal style, carrying her out of the pilot cockpit and into the main room where he set her down along a seat, laying her. She let out a puff of air, reinforcing the idea that she was alive. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Luke has never ran so fast in his life. 

The warm humidity of the forest made his skin feel sticky and suffocated. His clothes and hair, slick with perspiration, clung to his skin. His heart burned and his legs aches but he didn’t stop. He had to see with his own eyes. 

Luke felt his tongue swell in his throat. His feet halted. 

Across from him stood the Falcon in all its glory, sitting underneath the wreck it caused. Despite falling out of the sky, it looked to be in perfect shape. Every nerve in my body and brain is electrified. His focus was scattered, so filled with nervous anticipation was he, so excited, even giddy. The doors to the falcon lowered. 

Luke’s breath hitched.

_“Oh, what a pile of junk!”_ Down from the ramp walked Threepio, looking around with his familiar dislike of anything nature wise. _“Who would live in a place like this?”_

_ Whirl! _

From the sky, Artoo flew down, reeling in excitement at the sight of his lifelong friend. Threepio threw his hands up, exclaiming, “ _Oh, Artoo! Am I glad to see you!_ ” 

Artoo swings his head, letting out of a series of beeps, telling his friend everything. 

“ _ Master Luke? Where is he? _ ” Artoo was about to give away his location when suddenly somebody else walks down the ramp. 

Luke felt like a teen boy seeing his crush for the first time.

Han came charging down the ramp, holding a blaster close to his chest. His eyes searching the perimeter. 

“What’s the big deal?” Han asks Threepio, stepping up to the droid's face. 

Artoo whirled. 

“ _ It seems I found Artoo, _ ” The droid states. 

Han glances down at Artoo. His eyes taking in the sight of the small droid. He looked horrible. His white parts now looked to be a dirty sludge color and wore dents like jewelry. 

“He says he followed Master Luk-”

_ “ Luke? _ _”_ Han steps closer, his face nearly touching the droids. “Where is he?” 

Luke felt his heart flutter. To hear the man say his name after so long was like a drug in his system. He never thought he meant that much. He was just one person, a friend. Why would he come so far?

“Well I don’t see him! Your sensors must be busted!” Threepio states, looking around at the open field. Han turns towards him, squinting. He hadn’t seen him yet. 

_ “Luke!” _ He heard Caria cry from the distance. He could see the warrior catching up with him. 

Han aimed his blaster towards him, yelling, “Show yourself!”

Luke cursed. He raised his hands first as a sign of surrender. That was before he raised himself him, showcasing himself. 

  
  



	13. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some of the stuff might be triggering to some people. Don't read if you're triggered easily.

Luke stood from the bushes with his arms raised in the air. 

Han lowered his weapon once he saw Luke standing across from him. He looked to be in shock, disbelief. 

Luke’s brain stutters for a moment and his eyes take in more light than he expected, every part of him goes on pause while his thoughts catch up. Trying to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned as the man in front of him stares his way.

_“Mehkill!”_

Luke spins around to find two of Parkota people raising their bows, aiming it straight for Han. Before he could yell for them to stop, Chewie comes tumbling out, aiming his own weapon.

_“Luke!”_ Han shouts, holding his blaster up.

_“Wait!”_ Luke exclaims. 

Suddenly from the side, Caria comes running out full speed. She manages to knock the blaster out of the smuggler’s hand before wrapping her leg around his throat, bringing him down in an effective sweep. 

Chewie roared, aiming his blaster towards the Warrior angrily. 

“Stop!” Luke shouts, pushing his hand out. 

The blaster goes out of the Wookie’s hand, causing the shot to miss her by centimeters from her head.

Meanwhile Han struggled to breath with the strong thigh choking him. He tried desperately to break free but it proved to be fruitless. He was running out of air and he had no way to escape. 

“Caria!” Luke shouts, trying to make his way over there. “ _Stop!_ ”

Caria glances over at the jedi, confused. She was about to ask why when suddenly she feels the air leave her throat. A crushing feeling in her esophagus caused her to let go and lift her up. From the ramp, down walked Leia. Her fingers were curled up in a way that he’s seen before. With Darth Vader, their father.

_“Caria!”_ Barion exclaims. “Let her go!” 

Leia didn’t look like herself. For starters, her eyes were no longer the light brown he knew. Her eyes were glowing a bright yellow. She moved like a droid following a command, killing the threat. 

“Leia! _Stop!_ ” Luke shouts, running towards her. 

Leia didn’t even acknowledge him. Her only focus on Caria. The Warrior gagged, struggling for a puff of air. She clawed desperately at her throat, showing it was time to stop. 

Luke grabbed onto his sister’s shoulders, looking into her lifeless eyes. 

“Leia!” He shouts. _“Stop!”_

Caria gasps, falling to the ground. 

Leia blinked. Her eyes returned to their natural brown. Bizarrely even she looked confused. Her eyes dazed. She falls to her knees, groaning. 

“What the hell was that?” Han exclaims.

Barion ran to his sister’s side, helping her to her feet as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Leia?” Luke helps his sister sit up. Her eyes struggle to focus on the face in front of her. 

“ _Luke?_ ” She draws. 

“You’re okay, take it easy,” Luke tells her, holding her tightly in his arms. Leia shakes her head, her breathing increasing. 

_“S-So cold,”_ She whispers.

Luke felt his heart stop. His eyes searching his sisters. Had she tapped into the darkside unknowingly? Was this a mistake? Of course it was! What was he thinking? He held his sister, unable to speak.

“ _It was so cold in there.”_

Barion from beside his sister, held his sister up. Whatever peace they had now grew rocky. 

“Who are you?” Barion demands to know. Caria manages to stand beside her brother, holding him back from launching at them. 

“These are my friends,” Luke tells them. 

Barion glances at his sister, searching his face for an answer.

Caria glances at Han, who was being helped up by Chewie. 

“Why this is certainly unexpected,” Threepio mutters, glancing between both sides. 

“Do you trust them?” Caria asks, inhaling sharply. She stared at Luke and him only for an answer. 

“With my life,” Luke says without hesitation. 

Caria nods. “Then I trust them.” Barion looked as if he wanted to argue but he didn’t. He just watched his sister make peace. A peace he wasn’t sure about.

“Well that was easy,” Han mumbles, rubbing his neck. He glances over at Leia who was help being stood up by Luke. He rushed to her side, helping her as well. Together they stood, presenting themselves among the two communities. They watched, cautious of the girl who nearly killed one of their leaders. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“ _I’m sorry for my rude welcome,_ ” Caria apologizes. 

“It’s fine,” Han shrugs off. “I’m used to it.”

The flames flickered through the night sky and the community sat around, preparing for the journey they faced. It was strangely quiet around the fire, Luke noticed. Nobody wanted to be around them after seeing the power they held. 

“ _I’m fine!_ ” Leia snaps. 

Luke sighed as his sister stood from her spot, trying desperately to break free from this sudden protectiveness. 

“ _Leia-_ ”   
  


Han stood from his spot, watching the princess storm off from her brother. People didn’t stand in her way, clearing a path for her as she stormed off. 

“Leia! You can’t go out there! It’s danger-” 

Han held out a hand, stopping the Jedi in his tracks. “I’d let her go.” He tells her. 

“But who knows what's out there! She could get hurt!”

“If I learned anything on this trip, it’s that she can take real good care of herself.”

Luke threw his hands in exasperation. He began to feel frustrated. Why must his sister be so difficult? Why couldn’t she just let him help her? Maybe it was maternal instincts or maybe it the fact that Leia was his last blood relative, but he wanted her to be safe. 

“Speaking of taking care of themselves, you need to lay down,” Han tells him.

“I’m fine,” Luke grumbles, kicking the dirt underneath his feet.

“No, you’re pregnant. Last I checked, that wasn’t biologically possible.” Han gestures to his bump. Of course the smuggler would point out the obvious and use it against him. However the young Jedi didn’t care, he didn’t want his care. 

“You’re an asshole!” Luke tells him, pushing past him. 

Han looked around, confused. What had he done now? Last he checked, everything he said was relatively nice. Chewie who sat on a log shook his head, giving him a disapproving look. Han sighed before chasing after the ex farmer boy.

  
  


Luke sat on another log with his arms crossed, glaring angrily at the ground below him. If he didn’t know better, he’d say the jedi was about to fight the ground. The smuggler sighed, taking a seat beside him. At first he said nothing, giving the younger man a chance to speak.

“So,” Han starts, “Do you know who’s the…” The smuggler made an inappropriate gesture by thrusting is finger into his fist. 

“You’re unbelievable!” Luke explains as his face fires up a bright red. 

“Hey, I’m trying to understand all of this!” Han defends. He exhales, letting strands of his hair fall onto his face. He looked utterly tired. From flying ships to uncharted systems and worrying about his best mate, it was outstanding, he was still able to talk. 

“Yes I do know! In fact, the dad is denser than osmium!” 

_“Dad?”_ Han questions.

Luke lets out an irritated growl, wanting to rip out his own hair. He wondered how could he put up with this for so long? 

“Are you really going to pretend like you don’t know?” Luke questions. “Like what happened at Endor never happened?”

Han glances upward, his mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. His eyes are fixed as if he’s looking at something a yard behind Luke’s head. He remembered that night in a haze, not able to understand a thing the jedi was telling him.

Luke however didn’t seem too happy with his silence. 

“Forget it!” Luke moves to stand up, but a firm hand grabs him, trying to get him to stay. However in doing that, something happened. The unexplainable. 

In that moment where his hands meet Luke’s forearm, every nerve in my body and brain is electrified. Like an awakening inside him that was hidden deep within him. 

_Clothes left abandoned on the floor._

_The hot stench of their bodies colliding. Luke moaning, begging him. Their bodies fit together as if we were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. He could hear his own voice speaking. However he notices something different, a feeling. Like he was there, he could see himself but he couldn’t feel anything._

_“The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural_ _.”_

_Han shifts away from the memory, turning his head to find a strange figure standing beside him. Nothing could be seen but the form of a man. Or what it appeared to be._

_“Lust and desire are feelings that are so easily manipulated.” The figure tells him, their raspy voice ringing through his head. “Don’t you think?”_

_His head whips back towards his body. The once passionate moment was clouded by a sight he could never forget._

  
  


_His eyes flickered a dangerous yellow. Similar to the ones Leia sported. Han stumbled back, falling back._

  
  


Han let go of the jedi, stumbling back. He barely caught himself on the log as his breathing quickened. He inhaled sharply.

_“Han!”_ Luke exclaims, offering a hand. His anger had dissipated into worry. 

Han shook his head desperately. “We have to find Leia, right now.” He tells him, shaking his head.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Leia stared at the river flow.

She thought of her family. Her vacations to Naboo, enjoying the sunshine and running around. She remembered her father’s laughter as they’d run around, playing chase. While her mother would watch, speaking to the people she assumed were friends. Now she knew the real reason. 

Those memories lasted in a bittersweet shell in her head. 

_“Leia, stop!”_

Leia glances at her hand, the gateway to her power. The coldness she felt, the utter lack of control haunted her. It was like she was just a puppet in a sick game. Being torn apart by a strange force. It’s voice lingers in her head.

“ _Your anger gives you strength. It gives you focus._ ”   
  


Leia felt her body clech as he leaned over, shaking her head. 

“ _It lets you do things, your foolish brother can not._ ”

Leia looked at her broken reflection in the water. Her eyes were the same yellow color she had sported in the fight. Whatever it was, it wanted something. Something for her to do. She tried to fight the shaking her hands, the tingling spread throughout her body. 

“ _No!”_ Leia shouts, ramming her fist in the reflection. 

“ _You have it too._ ” 

Leia’s head spins around. Behind her a woman. Her eyes like the forest, and her skin like the stars. She was stunning with her beauty.

“Who are you?” Leia asks.

“ _Follow me, child. I'll show you the answers you need._ ” The woman turns around, turning her back to the young woman lying on her knees.

Leia stood, her eyes studying the figure. Her head shook. She wouldn’t follow. “How do I know, I can trust you?” 

The woman doesn’t turn. 

“ _You already do._ ” 

Leia stands in awe. She watched the woman disappear into the foggy night. Without anything to hold her back, she walked towards the light, following its tempting light. Soon she disappeared through the dark of the night.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to finish this one but finally got it done. Hopefully you all like it!


	14. Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose.

“Where is she?!”

“Scouts haven’t seen her since she walked into the woods!” A Parkota warrior states. The place where dangerous beast with venomous fangs and strong horns. It was dangerous to be out there alone. They had been up since the night, serhing. As the sun begins to peak, hope diminishes.    
  


“Master Luke! Artoo found footsteps matching the princess-”

“Where?” Han demands to know, cutting off the Jedi. 

“Well over there-” As soon as the droid pointed, they all began making their way over. Artoo whirls guided them to a spot near a river. 

Luke felt a sharp pain hit him. It was strange. He’s never felt anything like it before. He hunched over, holding his stomach. 

“Luke! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Luke tells him. He could tell the smuggler was about to argue when suddenly Artoo begins beeping. 

“The footsteps seem to lead deeper into the forest,” Threepio points out, glancing into the unknown. 

“Thanks Threepio-”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Han cuts the farmer boy off from the path, shaking his head. Luke felt frustration crawl up his skin. 

“I’m going to help find my sister.”

“This is dangerous as it is, I don’t need to be worrying about you too!” Han states. The jedi glares at him. 

“Then stay here! I’m going and that’s final!” Luke pushed past the smuggler, making it loud and clear that this was the end of the conversation. Han felt frustration climb up his body. Chewie made a sound that reminded him of laughter. 

“Laugh it up, fuzz ball!”

Han shakes his head, walking after the younger man. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Leia was exhausted. She felt as if she was chasing the shadow. The mountain was proving to be fruitless, causing her to wish she could take a break. Suddenly something flew past her eyes. It fell onto the ground. That wasn’t the only one. There was more. White flakes fell past her face.  _ Snow _ .

She looked up at the sky. It was snowing. She remembered distantly the snow days on Alderaan. How she’d build snowmen with her mother outside their home. It was a fond memory. She started to move faster until she reached the last step. She had made it to the top. 

The floor was covered with white fluff. The trees were no exception. Despite the cold weather, the trees still had branches full of green leaves. It looked so beautiful. She stepped forward, closer to the strange sight. She noticed a pond beside her. It’s water so fresh, you could see the bottom. 

“ _ You finally made it. _ ”

Leia spins around. Sitting on a rock. Her eyes were staring straight through her. 

“Why did you bring me here?” She asks, staring at the strange new place around her. It was beautiful yet she refused to let herself to touch anything. She didn’t trust a thing around her. 

“You are strong with the force.” The woman states. “I saw you choking that warrior.”

“I didn’t-”

“ _ Of course not, _ ” The woman tells him. “ _ You weren’t in control _ .” 

Leia was speechless, unable to form words. She just stared at the woman with wide eyes. 

“ _ It’s called possession _ .” The woman gestures for Leia to sit beside her. “You were weak. Your vulnerability was what let it take your body.”

“Who?” Leia asks. 

“ _ Its name predates me, I’m afraid. _ ” The world around the two seemingly went black. The only thing she could see was the woman in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak. “ _ It’s power grows and feeds off the negative.” _

Statues from the darkness rose, people in cloaks, holding what looked to be lightsabers. However among the statues was a face she knew too well. Darth Vader. Her biological father. 

“ _ The sith worship it. Using its power to feed their own greed.” _

“What does this have to do with me?” Leia asks. Her eyes still on the statue of the Dark Lord himself. 

_ “After the fall of Vader, the Sith were no more. It had nothing. No negativity to feed on. There was a balance between it and the light.”  _ The figure of her father crumbled. 

“ _ It grew greedy. It didn’t care for balance. So it sought out the only way it could thrive again.”  _

Leia stares at the woman, seeing the pain on her face spread. She gave the young Jedi a long frown. 

“ _ It seems it’s infused itself with the child your brother carries. It was the reason he carries. He gave that boy half of itself in order to ensure its success. When the baby is born, it plans to insert the rest of itself inside the child.” _

Leia shook her head. She refused to believe it. Despite it making sense, she couldn’t let herself fall. 

“ _ Their destinies are intertwined now. You must stop it.”  _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“The odds of her surviving by herself out here are 1 out of 300980!” Threepio argues. 

“Don’t tell me the odds,” Han tells the droid, securing his handy blaster to his side.

“Go wait in the Falcon. You and Artoo will be safe in there.” Luke orders the droids. Surprisingly both droids agreed. They both made their way to the Falcon. 

Meanwhile Luke prepared for the long trip before him. He made sure he had his lightsaber on his thigh. 

“Luke-“

“If you’re gonna tell me that I shouldn’t go, I don’t want to hear it,” Luke states firmly. 

“I-“ Han struggles for the right words. However nothing he thought would speak what he felt. He knew now. Everything made sense now yet that made things somewhat worse. 

Luke turned to face him, raising a brow. 

“We must go! We only have a short amount of time!” Barion announces. 

Of course, Han was left in the dust. His words falling from the tip of his tongue onto the ground, abandoned.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Leia stares at the pond. She knew everything now. The woman’s words ringing in her ears.

_ “I only help because you have felt first hand the sheer darkness it can bring. _ ”

Leia opened her fist, extending her fingers to observe her palm. She remembered the power that wrapped around her, the sheer force was enough to lift a whole herd of Banthas. 

“ _ I was once deceived by a man who promised me the world. _ ” She states numbly. “ _ I can only hope that my help has done something good for someone else.”  _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Luke trailed behind Han, his eyes focused on the task of walking up hill. His eyes fell up towards the sky. He could only wish Leia was alright up there. 

“Look!” 

The crew glances up at the sky. A dark cloud filled the sky, slowly lurking closer, threatening the light. 

“That doesn’t look too good,” Han mumbles.

Chewie nods in agreement. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“I have to tell them.”

“ _ They are on their way right now. _ ” 

Leia turns away from the woman, her eyes studying her reflection. She looked messy, her hair barely passing as pleasurable. 

Suddenly from the silence there was a gasp. 

Leia spun around to find the woman she had spoken to gone. 

“ _ Looking for something?” _

Leia jumped. She watched as the world around her turned dark and bitter. Above her stood a man with beady red eyes and a bloodthirsty hunger. 

“ _ I guess I have Vita to thank for this gift.”  _ The monster tells her, growing closer. “ _ Can’t wait for your guest to join us.”  _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Luke was really struggling.

The pain in his gut was only getting worse and more frequent. At first they were just uncomfortable but now they were actually painful. He struggled to make the next steps before he felt a hand wrapped around his wrist. Han places him over his shoulder, holding him up right like a wounded soldier. Luke could smell the smugglers husky scent. It was addicting. 

“We’re almost there! Hold on, kid,” Han tells him.

Luke looked pale and his face was covered in sweat. He looked horrible compared to a few months ago. Before this he had life behind the eyes, full of joy and determination. Now that was deduced to dull eyes and painful winces.

Suddenly underneath him, Han noticed a strange sign of red dots in the snow. The red led all the way down to Luke’s pants.

“It hasn’t been…” Luke dropped into the smugglers arms like a sack of flour. 

“Luke!” Han shouts. 

The kid remains unresponsive in his arm. Caria stares, wide eyed. Like she knew this would happen. “Oh no,” She shakes her head. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ “Luke!” _

Leia was held in one spot, unable to move. The dark shadowy figure was lurking, watching her. She could feel it.

“ _ Call to him. _ ” It ordered. 

“Han!” She calls out after. She couldn’t control herself as chains bind her once again. She wanted to fight back, scream to run, however, all she could do was obey. 

_ “Leia!” _

Leia watches from the end as Han runs up from where she came, in his arms her brother. The people of this planet stood behind them, concerned. 

“ _ Luke-bleeding-I-, _ “ Han stutters, unable to form proper words 

“Set him down,” Leia tells the smuggler. Her voice was stiff yet full of direction. 

Han was about to that when something stops him. He feels the Jedi in his arms twist, whimpering in pain. 

“It hurts!” Luke exclaims. 

“Leia...your eyes,” Han breathes.

The young princess once again donned the bright yellow eyes. Her body stance was stiff and nothing like the princess they knew. 

“ _ Put him down! _ ” Leia shouts. 

“No,” Han states firmly. He held the farmer boy closer. “I won’t let you hurt him.” 

“I guess I’ll have to make you,” Not-Leia spits. The body of the rebellion leader raised her hand, forcing the smugglers arms to pin to the side. Luke fell to the ground with a thud. 

“ _ Leia _ ,” He calls out weakly. 

Not-Leia threw the smuggler aside, ensuring that he wouldn’t be a pest. She grew closer towards the Jedi, her hands extending.

“No!” Caria shouts, trying to run towards the evil.

Not-Leia brushed aside the attack like it was nothing. Her people watched with disbelief. 

Luke was dragged across the ground and into the arms of Not-Leia. 

Luke could see through this monster. His sister wasn’t the one doing this, it was whatever was inside her. It was the one he was angry with. 

“Thank you for being a lovely host,” Not-Leia tells him. 

“Get out of my sister!” Luke demands. 

Not-Leia doesn’t respond. Instead she grabs the lightsaber from the Jedi’s thigh. 

“ _ No! Luke! _ ” Everything seemed to slow down in one single moment. The face of his sister standing above him wielding his saber with beady yellow eyes like some sort of monster. 

“I forgive you,” Luke tells her. 

Suddenly the lightsaber traces across the Jedi’s skin, cutting through him like a piece of cheese. His screams echoed through the mountains. 

“Luke!” Han shouts. 

Chewie roars. 

Luke couldn’t begin to describe the pain he was in. It felt like a slow torchuries death. He felt hot tear burn down his face. 

Not-Leia dug her hand into the open wound, almost searching for something. From deep inside he pulled something out. 

In the arms of Not-Leia, she held up a child. A baby. It looked too small to be encouraging. It was deadly silent. 

Luke struggles to stay conscious, watching carefully as the monster in his sister held his kid.

“ _ Luke! _ ” Han struggled to move. His arms were pinned to their side and he was left on pause like everyone else.

“Let him go!” Caria shouts.

Not-Leia stares at the child, her yellow eyes staring daggers deep into the baby’s kin. Her finger traced the kids soft skin. 

The darkness surrounding the mountains grew more prominent as Not-Leia smiles. It’s plan was working. 

“Leave him alone!” Han demands desperately. “Please, don’t hurt them!”

This was the part where Luke was supposed to be holding his kid and telling them that he loved them. However he recognized this part from his vision. 

Luke felt his lungs deflate before his body went limp. 

“You will be the perfect host,” Not-Leia whispered. 

“ _ Not exactly.”  _ Not-Leia spins around to find none other than Vita standing behind her. 

“ _ It’s a pleasure to see you again, Vita.“ _

“Let the child go.” Vita orders, her eyes glancing down at the deadly silent newborn. 

“ _ Don’t worry. I promise I won’t kill this one.”  _ Not-Leia laughs, it’s corruption echoing. 

“Release him!” Vita demands, her brightness cutting through the dark cloud around them. 

“ _ What? Scared I’ll seduce him like your precious prince-“  _ Not-Leia suddenly shrieked, stumbling back. She drops the child from her arms as something burns through her. 

Vita radiated a light that could only be explained as blinding. 

The baby remained still, it’s wails catching the attention of the smuggler. Vita must’ve noticed his desperate expression since next thing he knew, she waved her hand and he was free. 

Han ran over, scooping up the small child in his arms. With shaky hands, he removed his jacket and wrapped the small baby around in it. He tried to make it talk, anything to tell him that he was alive.

“Luke!” Han exclaims, picking up the limp body. 

Han could tell he was gone. His skin was pure white. His breathing was nonexistent. He was gone.

“Luke, don’t you leave me,” Han whispers desperately, holding him close.

“Leave this body!” Vita orders. 

Leia’s body collapses as a darkness exits her body like a patch of smoke. It formed the loose shape of a man.

“ _ Now leave! _ ” The smoke vanished without a trace. 

The darkness surrounding faded, no longer holding the people hostage. Everyone gained control of their limbs once again, no longer feeling the crushing weight of the force.

Leia pushes herself up from the snow, groaning. Her everything hurt. Her body ached, wishing for a resolve. 

“I know!” Han exclaims. “I remember everything! God Luke, I know about the baby being mine!” 

Leia looks up from her spot, wide eyed. 

Han was hunched over, cradling the body of her brother. In his arms he held something small. It was a baby.  _ Her nephew _ . 

“ _ Luke! _ ” Leia exclaims as the events come rushing back to her. Tears flooded her eyes as she tried to make her way over. She falls by her brother’s side, fearful of touching him. 

“ _ He’s gone,”  _ Vita tells her. “ _ He knew this would happen.”  _

“You have to help him! Please!” Leia begs. “Don’t let him die!” 

Vita purses her lips, staring down at the humans below. She thought of this. 

“Get him to the pond.”

Han glances up wide eyed. 

Caria and Darion came up behind, offering their help. All together, the three lifted Luke, taking him to the pond. Han was forced to watch, hugging tightly onto the child. 

Leia lowered her brother into the pool of water below. She watched as her brother slowly sank down, the water engulfing his body. It ran through him and his wounds. 

Everyone waits and watches. 

To her disbelief, the body of the Jedi’s began to heal. The nasty open wound on his stomach began to heal, closing itself. 

Leia gasps.

Suddenly from underneath the water, Luke comes surging up, his lungs gasping for air. Leia smiles incredibly, pulling her brother into a hug.

Han smiled, feeling tears prick his eyes.

“You’re alive!” Leia exclaimed.

“I am,” Luke exhaled with realization as he looked around. “Wait, where’s the baby?” 

A melancholy silence filled the room as a grief stricken look clouds the younger twins face. She shook her head.

“I’m sorry,” Caria tells him.

Luke shook his head, turning towards Han. He practically ran inside the pond over to the smuggler. He grabbed desperately at the jacket, pulling it away to see the lifeless form of his baby. Tears streamed down the Jedi’s face as he shook his head.

“ _ No, no, no- _ “

“I’m sorry,” Han whispered. “I-I couldn’t save him…” 

Luke sobbed feeling as if his whole life began to crumble. He felt Han’s strong arms wrap around him, holding him close. 

Chewie lets out a mournful growl.

“I know,” He whispers into his ear, “I know…”

“It was supposed to be me,” Luke sobs.

Vita from the sidelines watched the two. Despite everything, the smuggler and Jedi held each other tightly, comforting one another. She could feel something between them. A bond stronger than any force of earth. She has never seen a love quite like it. 

Vita couldn’t bare to watch the two suffer. She had made a choice. 

“Bring him to me,” Vita states. 

Han and Luke’s faze met that of their savior. Reasonably, the smuggler hesitates, holding his dead son closer to him. 

“Please, I wish to help.” Han glances at Luke who’s red watery eyes widened. 

The scoundrel stands, slowly approaching the woman. Her eyes stayed on him until he was close enough that she could look down at the baby. With a soft finger, she traced her finger down the kid’s cheek. She lowered her head, touching the baby’s forehead with her own.

Vita’s body began to glow, her shine becoming too powerful to look at as she transformed into a ball of light. This ball of light hovered before slowly lowering itself towards the baby’s body. When the light died down, Vita was gone.

“ _ Wahhhhhh! _ ”

From Han’s arms, a sharp wail echoes. No longer lifeless, the baby was crying. His skin flushed with blood and his small body moved.

“ _ The curse- _ “ 

“It’s broken!” Darion finishes in awe. 

Luke lets out a sob of relief, thanking the goddess for the gift. He joined Han, looking down at the bundle of joy. 

“ _ Luke, _ ” Han breathes.

Luke looks up at the smuggler. He excepted to hear some stupid comment or something like that however instead the smuggler eyes were soft. In the moment, he realized Han knew.

Han presses his lips against the Jedi’s salty ones. Luke felt his heart soar as his face heated up. After the rollercoaster of emotions, the Jedi could only laugh in disbelief.

“I know,” Han tells him. “God, Luke I remember now.” 

“I thought you were just playing stupid,” Luke tells him through his tears.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve listened-I would’ve been there-“ 

“I was scared. I thought you hated me after our argument and Leia-“

“Leia?” Han questions.

“You two are together-“

Han lets out a loud scoff. “The princess and I aren’t together.” Luke blinked, clearly not expecting that. He thought back at every moment they were together. They were so close that he’d just assume.

“I thought-“

“We were. However it didn’t work out. She didn’t like me that way and neither did I.” 

Luke felt embarrassment seep through him. How could he have been so stupid? All of this was over something he imagined? 

“I’m so stupid,” Luke mutters, “You must really hate me now-“

“I don’t think I could ever hate you,” Han tells him. From his arms, the baby stirs. The new parents look down at the child. The baby’s eyes flutter open revealing the biggest pair of baby blue eyes Han has seen. It was exactly what Luke saw and envisioned. 

“Welcome to the world buddy,” Han whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry it took this long. I don't even know what happened. Here's the next chapter lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> First Pic I've wrote like this. After watching the disaster that was the Rise of Skywalker, I decided to write this. Let me know if I should continue this or if you'd want to read more. I love hearing peoples opinion.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
